Chu Me!
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: UPDATE! /"Ini anak siapa, Chanyeol? Kau tidak berselingkuh dan menghasilkan anak sebesar ini, kan?"/Sepertinya aku mempunyai dua balita sekarang /CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1 - Boyfriend?

CHU Me!

By : CussonsBaekby

a/n : FF ini udah pernah aku post di fb, tapi aku post lagi disini.. Maaf kalau typo nya banyak. Bagi yang mau baca , baca aja yaa..

* * *

Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang malasnya saat satu lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan, sahabatnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Luhan sangat kekanakan, lihatlah cara Luhan berlari, Ya Tuhan - sangat girly.

"Sekali - kali kau juga harus merasakan kesenangan seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya dan seketika itu Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya karena setelah itu Luhan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kyaa! Semangat! Semangat!"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan melakukan hal yang bodoh - menurutnya- seperti gadis-gadis yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke Lapangan Basket itu sekarang telah mengepal dan terangkat ke atas. Sumpah, Baekhyun pikir Luhan sudah mulai gila!

"Luhan! Hentikan! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Biarin! Daripada hidupmu itu suram sekali, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengasyikkan," lalu kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap permainan yang sedang berlangsung, lalu mencibir. "Yang bermain saja payah begitu, kok!"

Luhan menoleh lalu memukul lengan Baekhyun, membuatnya memekik.  
"Kamu ini apa-apaan?!"

Mata Luhan memicing, "Kau lihat, pemain dari sekolah kita sangat keren!Lihat saja mereka!"

"Apa yang hebat dari mereka, coba."

Sekali lagi Luhan mendengus, "Sebagian dari mereka itu bukan gay, jadisulit mendekati mereka."

"Yang seperti itu saja repot,"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Yak! Kau ini berbicara seperti kau bisamelakukannya! Kalau kau bisa, aku rela jika kau mengambil kameraku yang kausukai itu!"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Benarkah aku bisa memiliki Myungmyung?"

Karena Luhan tidak menanggapinya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari Lapangan indoor itu dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Baekhyun menolak ajakan Luhan untuk pulang bersama dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri bersender pada gerbang pintu masuk. Ia berkali-kali mengipaskan telapak tangannya di sekitar lehernya karena cuaca hari ini cukup panas.

Ia beranjak saat matanya menangkap segerombol orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu,Baekhyun berteriak.

"Hey!"

Segerombol orang yang tengah berbincang bersama itu menoleh ke sumber berlari mendekat.

Ia melirik name tag orang yang palin tinggi di antara segerombol orang itu. Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau... Park Panyol kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menunjuk orang tertinggi disana. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Baekhyun dan orang yang ditunjuknya yang hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Seseorang disampingnya sedikit menarik sisi blazer orang yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun Panyeol itu lalu berkata, "Kau ini bisa baca tidak? Baca ini, Park - Chan - Yeol!"

Baekhyun hanya meringis kecil, dia berusaha untuk terlihat manly. "Ah, aku salah lihat huruf, maaf. Jadi, apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam dan mengamati Baekhyun dari bawah keatas, atas ke bawah, bawah ke - Ah, kenapa jadi seperti orang juling, sih.  
Chanyeol menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu mau berbicara mengenai apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan tampang sok cool-nya. Baekhyun memakinya dalam hati, karena itu dia juga memasang wajah datar untuk menyeimbanginya.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Kau, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hening...

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa membuka mulutnya, Baekhyunjengah sendiri. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan, tak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol.  
"Yak! Berhenti disitu!"

Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik, ia menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah berjalanmendekatinya.  
"Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mendengus, "Karena kau terlalu lama berpikir, tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, susah sekali,"

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menghembuskannya, "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Aku Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun? Margamu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Apakau tidak bisa membaca name tag-ku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, jadi margamu?"

"Byun,"

"Okay, jadi Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku,"

Baekhyun melongo, "Apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "ini kan yang kau inginkan? Kau dan aku pacaran. Okay,sampai bertemu besok!"

Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang masih melongo dan merogoh ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"Luhan, kita perlu bicara!

* * *

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Luhan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun segera setelah kalimat Baekhyun berhenti menceritakan kejadian aneh - tapi manis - nya siang tadi.

Matanya yang bulat itu bertambah bulat dengan bibir yang melongo.

"Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Nafasmu bau,"

Bibir Luhan refleks tertutup saat Baekhyun menyindirnya. Lalu ia memundurkan duduknya. Ia berdehem, "Jadi siapa nama anggota club basket yang jadi pacarmu?"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan setelah ia menelan secangkir machiato kesukaannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Luhan yang tengah meminum jusnya pun tersedak, "Uhuk. . Ap-apa kau bilang?Katakan sekali lagi!"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Dia Park-Chan-Yeol,"

Luhan kembali terbatuk, kali ini karena ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "A-apa?! Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Baekhyun malas menanggapi kerusuhan Luhan yang menurutnya lebih sepertinenek-nenek yang cerewet.  
"Apa?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau ini selalu saja ketinggalan info,Chanyeol itu normal. Dia tidak gay, okey?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu ia berujar, "Mungkin dia berubah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya,"

Setelah beberapa kali mendengus, Luhan kembali berujar, "Dia juga playboy."

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya acuh, "Mengapa aku harus peduli? Yangpenting aku sudah menjadi pacarnya, dan aku bisa memiliki Myungmyung. Sesuai janjimu, Luhan sayang,"

"Apa? Kapan aku bilang akan merelakan Myungmyung-ku?"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Jangan pura-pura pikun, atau kau akan benar-benarpikun nanti,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "Oke oke, tapi akuakan memberikan Myungmyung padamu setelah aku melihat Chanyeol sudahmenciummu,"

Baekhyun memekik, "Apa kau gila? Aku dan Chanyeol berciuman saja kupikir tidakmungkin, apalagi di depanmu?"

Luhan memasang wajah menantangnya, "Kau pikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan kamera limited edition itu? Kau berusahalah sedikit,"

"Aku sudah menduga pasti akan seperti ini, baiklah akan kucoba. Demi Myunmyungku yang mahal."

Chanyeol hanya diam saat teman-temannya mengomentari status barunya dengan Baekhyun setelah ia menceritakan hal yang terjadi kemarin sore.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur, Yeol?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka yang berdada rata?"

"Apa tidak ada perempuan sehingga kau menyukai pria?"

"Aku jadi takut, jangan-jangan dari dulu kau menyukaiku ya?"

Ucapan Jongin membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.  
"Diam kalian semua. Kalian pikir aku benar-benar menyukai dia? Yang benarsaja,"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Tetapi tidak biasanya kau melibatkan lelaki,"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya, "Dia yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku,."

"Dia yang mengajakmu berpacaran? Tahu namamu saja tidak,"

Melihat teman-temannya tertawa, ia hanya menyeringai, "Siapa tahu dia mau kutiduri, kupikir bercinta dengan lelaki tidak buruk juga,"

"Dasar Brengsek kau . ."

* * *

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sudah biasa, pasti hanya fans –

"Heh Chanyeol!"

\- nya.

Eh, kok nada panggilannya ketus begitu?

Teman-temannya pun ikut membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan kerasnya itu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda yang memanggilnya itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang terengah, dia Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali kau membersihkan lubang telingamu dalam seminggu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Sini biar kulihat!"

Sebelum Chanyeol bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sudah menarik daun telinga Chanyeol, membuat ia mau tidak mau harus membungkukkan badannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak rajin membersihkannya ya, pantas saja kau tuli begitu,"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas.  
"Kau ini apa-apaan!"

Melihat teman-temannya tertawa karena tingkah aneh Baekhyun, ia semakin marah. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti tadi!" Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Akan ku usahakan,"

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet meninggalkannya, Baekhyun menyekalnya.  
"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,"

Chanyeol berbalik dan cekalan Baekhyun di lengannya terlepas.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding westafel, "Aku tahu kau memang populer, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu sebelum ini,"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin kau percaya saja jika aku katakan aku menyukaimu, tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu,"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau pikir aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menggeleng, "Nah, aku juga terkejut saat kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu,"

"Jadi, kau mau kita putus?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menggeleng, "Jangan!"

Ia melanjutkan, "Tolong bantu aku, Chanyeol!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Tolong cium aku di depan Luhan,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kenapa aku harus menciummu di depan dia?"

Baekhyun lesu ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Kau tahu?Sangat sulit mendapat ciuman dariku."

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu berciuman, cukup memiringkan wajah saja,"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu, "Kau menjadikanku taruhan, ya?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Ti-tidak kok!"

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, "Kau harus berusaha sendiri,"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Apakah maksudnya aku harus menggodanya dulu, begitu? Aish!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan ceria seperti bercerita sepanjang jalan dengan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang terus bercerita dan Baekhyun hanya jadi pendengar.

"Bye Baekhyun-ah, kita bertemu lagi besok. Hati-hati ya,"

Setelah menjawab salam Luhan dan melambai padanya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepedanya terparkir.

Ia bisa melihat motor besar yang diparkir di samping sepedanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia segera berjongkok lalu lalu memencet ban belakang sepedanya.

"Aish! Siapa yang berani mengempeskan ban sepedaku?!"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah suramnya, ia menatap jam tangannya lalu mendesis, "Aku bisa telat kalau begini!"

Ia berhenti mengomel saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersender di motor besar yang terparkir di samping sepedanya. Ia mendengus, "Kau yang melakukan ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng santai, "Bukan,"

"Jujur saja, kau mau balas dendam padaku kan?"

Mata Chanyeol membola, ia mendengus, "Kalau itu aku, pasti kedua ban sepeda-mu sudah aku kempiskan dan sepedamu hanya sisa pedalnya saja."

Baekhyun kembali mendesis marah lalu kembali berjongkok di samping sepedanya.

Beberapa detik ia memperhatikan ban itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu,"

Chanyeol yang masih tetap berada di posisi awalnya itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa aku menawarkan bantuan padamu?"

Ia tersenyum mengejek, lalu memakai helmnya, "Aku pulang dulu,"

Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak saat mendengar Chanyeol menghidupkan memekik, "Heh bodoh!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pekikan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari pemuda kecil itu.

Tapi senyumnya terganti dengan ekspresi kaget saat motornya limbung ke menoleh ke jok belakangnya. "Heh pendek!Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan seenaknya memerintah, "Cepat antarkan aku ke restoran sebelah mall itu,"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun memelas, "Tolonglah, kalau aku telat aku bisa dipecat,"

Mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menstater motornya lalu melajukan motornya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"AAAAAK!"

"Yak! Lepaskan bodoh! Aku sulit bernafas!"

Chanyeol menggeram karena Baekhyun mencekik lehernya saat motornya melaju dengan cepat.

"Heh!Lepaskan!"

Bibir Baekhyun monyong 1.25 senti, "Iya iya!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, namun setelah itu ia limbung ke belakang karena ia tak berpegangan sama sekali.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan laju motornya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau membonceng itu harus berpegangan!"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Yang bodoh itu kau! Tadi kau melarangku untuk berpegangan, sekarang kau menyuruhku! Kau ini plin-plan sekali, sih?"

Setelah menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.  
"Begini lebih baik,"

Perkataan dan perlakuan sederhana yang bisa membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Heh Chanyeol,"

Mendengar Chanyeol menggumam, Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah permintaanku sulit untuk kau penuhi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Permintaan yang mana?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Yang aku katakan di kamar mandi waktu itu, loh Yeol..."

"Oh, kau minta ku cium?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Hanya pura-pura, kok!Tidak perlu ciuman yang sebenarnya,"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun terkikik, "Besok ya, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Yayayaya?"

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya, "Lihat saja besok, tergantung kau sendiri, sih!"

Motor sudah berhenti dan Baekhyun segera turun dari motor Chanyeol. "Terima kasih ya, sudah telat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum lalu mengendarai motornya menjauhi tempat itu

Entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun jadi sibuk googling di internet tentang 'Tips agar bibir terlihat menggoda di mata seorang pria.'

Ugh . . .

Jujur saja ini sama sekali bukan stylenya, tapi mengingat Myungmyung, semangatnya kembali meningkat. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan kamera mahal itu?Pikirnya.

Langkah pertama ; Gunakan pewarna bibir dan beri bibir minyak zaitun secara berkala.

Hey, bukankah jika memakai pewarna bibir ia lebih terlihat girly? Hell no!

"Okay, lipgloss rasa strawberry bukan pilihan yang buruk,"

Ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, hanya saja sekarang tujuan awalnya berbeda, ia pergi ke kelas Chanyeol yang berada sedikit jauh dari kelasnya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak seseorang yang dipanggilnya, "Kau teman Chanyeol, kan?"

Pemuda berkulit putih itu Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Chanyeol? Aku terlalu canggung jika memanggilnya sendiri,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu disini,"

"Woy Chanyeol! Kau dicari pacar barumu,"

Chanyeol beralih memandang Sehun, "Pacar yang mana?"

"Baekhyun,"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia berjalan ke luar kelas berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan apa mencariku?"

Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau pergi denganku? Guru-guru akan ada rapat hari ini,"

Dengan mantap Chanyeol menjawab, "Tidak,"

Baekhyun menarik ujung blazer Chanyeol lalu menggoyangkannya, "Ayolah Chanyeol, sekali ini saja, eum?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya ti - "

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat matanya dengan tak sengaja melihat ke arah bibir Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, kenapa bibir itu menggoda sekali?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu melepas pegangan Baekhyun di Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Oke oke, tapi jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi,"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Berbuat apa?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan terlihat gugup, Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kau tergoda, ya?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "A-apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang tergagap.

"Sebenarnya kau mau menyeretku kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Diamlah, kau ini selain malas membersihkan kotoran telinga, malas gosok gigi juga ya?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo sambil terus mengikuti kemana Baekhyun menyeretnya, "Ha?"

"Nafasmu bau, jadi jangan cerewet!"

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut dan mencium tidak merasa nafasnya bau, kok.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai ,"

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke lapangan basket?"

Baekhyun memulai aksi ke-duanya.

Langkah kedua ; Jilat atau gigit bibirmu dengan cara yang menggoda.

Chanyeol tersentak saat ia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi penonton dengan kaki kanan berada di atas kaki kirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan jarinya yang meraba sudut bibir yang lain, Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memojokkannya pada dinding di pinggir ruangan.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pertaruhkan sampai kau bersikap seperti orang murahan seperti ini, eoh?"

Baekhyun marah karena ia dikatai murahan, tapi ia sadar jika kelakuannya memang sedikit aneh.

"Ugh!"

Chanyeol tetap kukuh mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika aku menciummu di depan temanmu? Mobil? Mansion?"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol tapi tetap tak bisa, "Aku bisa memberikan padamu apa yang temanmu pertaruhkan padaku, asal kau mau tidur denganku. Bagaimana?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai.

Matanya tengah membendung air yang siap tumpah, "Aku memang orang miskin, berusaha untuk membujukmu berpura-pura menciumku di depan temanku hanya untuk sebuah hal sepele,"

Setetes air mata Baekhyun jatuh menyentuh pipinya, "Aku memang tidak sepertimu, yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sedangkan aku harus berusaha sebisaku,"

Cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas saat Baekhyun mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, "Tapi sangat keterlaluan jika kau menganggapku semurahan itu,"

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, pergelangan tangannya dicekal tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding, menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang basah.

Ia sempat berkata, "Maafkan aku,"

Sebelum bibirnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun, melepasnya, lalu kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, menyapu permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Lalu melepaskannya.  
Entah kenapa Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Saat Chanyeol membuka mata, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang masih setia terpejam.  
"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku,"

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka tertutup kembali saat Chanyeol meniup kecil bibirnya, nafas Chanyeol yang hangat membuatnya merinding.

"Maafkan aku, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tapi itu membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Klik!

Chanyeol tersadar ada blitz kamera yang menerpanya saat bibirnya mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan tautannya.

Baekhyun terkikik, lalu melihat layar ponselnya, "Hihihi, akhirnya dapat juga, Ayay!"

Chanyeol melotot, "Yak Byun Baekhyun!Hapus sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol dengan memeletkan lidahnya. "Tidak mau!"

"Berhenti disana atau aku akan me - "

"Aaakh!"

Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang tersandung kakinya sendiri, melihat Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat padanya, Baekhyun kembali bangkit dan berlari terpincang-pincang.

Chanyeol berteriak, "Berhenti dan berikan ponselmu padaku!Kalau tidak mau berhenti kau akan ku perkosa!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Baekhyun masih tetap berlari walaupun kakinya pincang seperti itu."Yak!Kau tidak percaya omonganku?"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berlari lalu merengkuh Baekhyun dari belakang.  
"Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah!"

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, jika kau tak menghapusnya kau akan kuperkosa!"

Baekhyun berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol.  
"Aku yakin kau tidak berani me- Ahh!Chan-eungh Yeol!"

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas saat bibir Chanyeol berada di permukaan lehernya, awalnya hanya mengecup, tapi Chanyeol malah menjilat dan menggigit leher Baekhyun.

Disaat Baekhyun lemas, Chanyeol merebut ponsel yang Baekhyun genggam lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
"Aku pinjam dulu ya, Princess!"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN MESUM ! KEMBALI KAU!"

Luhan menatap jengah tisu-tisu yang berserakan di tanpa sebab kamarnya kotor begini. Byun Baekhyun. Sumpah, amal apa yang diperbuatnya sampai Baekhyun ditakdirkan sebagai sahabatnya.

"Luhan!Mana Myungmyung ku!"

Luhan duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menggeledah kamarku dan mencari kamera itu,"

ia menyeruput jusnya, "Dan, hey! Itu kamera milikku, jangan memberi nama seenaknya!"

Baekhyun mengelap ingus di hidungnya, "Kau bilang jika Chanyeol menciumku kau akan memberikan Myungmyung padaku?!"

Luhan tersedak dan membelalak, "Chanyeol menciummu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh Luhan memicing, "Aku tidak percaya, setidaknya kau memberiku bukti,"

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat santai begitu, Baekhyun sedikit kesal."Aku memotretnya tapi ponselku dicuri Chanyeol!Lihat, kakiku sampai terkilir karena tindakan anarkisnya!"

Tunjuknya pada betis sebelah kanannya, tapi Baekhyun bertambah kesal saat Luhan menatapnya penuh keraguan.  
"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Luhan menggeleng dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk lesu, "Aku tidak bohong, perlu sidik bibir!"

"Yak bodoh!Mana ada sidik bibir?Yang ada itu sidik jari,"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat mataku bengkak dan aku pilek? Ini karena first kiss ku sudah lenyap,"

Luhan tetap keukuh, "Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya sebelum ada bukti, aku tidak akan menyerahkan kameraku padamu!"

"YAK XI LUHAAAAN!"

* * *

T(usuk) B(okong) C(hanyeol)

RnR yaa...

Love Ya,


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Kiss?

Chu Me! Chapter 2

START!

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia tidak peduli saat berkali-kali bahunya menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut tajam dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat masam. Seberapa keras Baekhyun mencoba memasang ekspresi kesal tapi yang orang lain tangkap itu malah terlihat imut. Hell. Orang tampan begini dibilang imut?

"Ýa Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun setelah itu ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya karena ia sadar jika yang memanggilnya itu Si – Menyebalkan - Luhan. Sayangnya Luhan itu teman yang paling mengenal dirinya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun awas saja jika kau tak berhenti disitu!"

Luhan berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang jalannya terlihat terburu-buru. Setelah langkahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"APA?"

Luhan menutup telinga kirinya. "Kau marah padaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun melengos sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "pikir sendiri!"

"Yak Baekhyun-ah, kenapa seperti itu saja kau sudah marah? Ayolah… kau kan juga dapat keuntungan bisa berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan, kaya, baik – "

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dan segera menyela, "Apa kau bilang? Berpacaran dengannya itu bukan anugerah, tapi musibah kalau kau tahu! Awas! Minggir! Orang kece mau lewat!'

Setelah Baekhyun pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Luhan mendengus, " Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali sih? Apa dia sudah ditiduri Park Chanyeol ya?"

* * *

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan mendatangi kelasnya untuk meminta kembali ponselnya yang Chanyeol ambil. Mengingat betapa agresifnya Baekhyun saat merebut kembali ponselnya yang Chanyeol curi itu.

Saat melirik ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas mejanya, otak jahilnya jadi aktif kembali. Bagaimana jika di dalam ponsel Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang berusaha Baekhyun tutupi. Pasti akan menjadi senjata ampuh untuk acara ancam-mengancam dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka folder foto yang diberi nama 'Handsome baekkie ;*'

"Cih, melihat nama foldernya saja aku sudah geli… "

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu folder yang berisi foto-foto – abstrak – Baekhyun dengan tawa yang tidak ada hentinya.

* * *

"Baekhyun sayang, ada temanmu di lantai bawah…"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia mengernyit, siapa? Pasti Luhan. Hah ia merasa malas untuk turun ke bawah hanya untuk menemui Luhan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainannya setelah menyahut ibunya dengan hanya bergumam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, karena tak kunjung mendapat respon yang berarti dari anaknya, Ibu Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Kau di dalam kan, sayang? Kasihan temanmu itu jika kau lama seperti ini."

Baekhyun merespon dengan setengah berteriak, "Bilang saja kalau aku sudah tidur, Bu."

"Dia bilang dia ingin belajar bersamamu, cepat turun!"

"Luhan mengajakku belajar? Mustahil!' Batin Baekhyun. Ia jadi sibuk mengira-ngira siapa yang malam-malam begini mengajaknya belajar.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakku belajar, Bu?"

"Dia baru pertama kali kesini. Anaknya tinggi, Pan- Panyol atau siapa itu lah… Cepat turun!" (Huh, dasar! Ibu dengan anak sama saja)

Mata Baekhyun membulat, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya, membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu berlari menuruni tangga, ia melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, hanya dengan melihat punggung lebar seksinya, Baekhyun sudah sangat tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol. Hei, apa barusan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa punggung Chanyeol seksi? Hell!

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melambai, "Hai!"

Baekhyun melongo, "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Dengan santai Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa terdekat dan menyilangkan kakinya, ia sedikit menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan piyama bergambar pokemon, "Memangnya salah, jika aku berkunjung ke rumah kekasih – ?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat lalu berlari mendekati Chanyeol lalu menyumpal bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, "Awas saja kau sampai kau berani berbicara macam-macam!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Hmmm hnggg hmng hmng."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Yeol?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaakkk," Baekhyun berteriak lalu meniup jari tengahnya yang jadi korban gigitan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah malas. "Kamu itu bodoh atau apa, kalau kau menutupi bibirku, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara?"

Kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kalau kau membungkam bibirku dengan bibirmu sih, aku mau-mau saja."

Baekhyun meraih bantal yang berada di atas sofa lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, "Oh, Wajah tampankuuu!"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras, "Rasakan itu! Jangan-jangan kamu punya sindrom narsistic ya? "

Beberapa lama Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, tapi malah dia sama sekali tidak berhenti. Membuat Chanyeol bosan saja.

"Yak yak Park Benjol apa yang kau lakukan?!

Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol terus memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Hell! Bagaimana jika ibunya tah –

"Ternyata Baekhyun Puny – Oh oh ya Tuhan ..."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun saat ia mendengar suara ibu Baekhyun yang mengagetkannya. Lalu tersenyum (sok) manis.

"Oh maafkan ibu mengganggu kalian.. silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian ya sayang,"

"Ibu!"

Hahahahahahaha, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

* * *

"Baek, ayo kita bercinta!" ujar Chanyeol saat duduk di kursi belajar sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Setelah adegan memalukan yang terjadi di ruang tamu yang sialnya dilihat oleh ibu Baekhyun, mereka pamit ke kamar untuk belajar bersama, sebenarnya itu hanya alibi Chanyeol yang ingin menggoda Baekhyun, sih.

"WHAT?!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget di wajah Baekhyun, "Aku ingin berada di atasmu."

Baekhyun tergagap, "A-apa? Di atas? Ma- maksumu aku di bawah?"

"Memangnya kamu yang mau menunggangiku? Jangan harap!" jawab Chanyeol setelah terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya aku mau apa berada di bawahmu? Tentu saja aku di atas!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita miring saja!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "miring?"

"Iya miring," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk beberapa kali. "Daripada kita berebut posisi siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah, lebih baik kita miring saja. Adil kan?"

Chanyeol tergelak, membuat Baekhyun sadar akan ucapan bodohnya.

"Aish, lupakan yang kukatakan!" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia meraih buku yang berada di meja samping ranjangnya lalu membukanya asal.

"Baek, aku ingin menciummu,"

"Baekhyun, kau dengar tidak? Aku ingin mencium bibirmu yang seksi itu." Baekhyun mendengus, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membaca buku, pemirsa. Dia hanya salah tingkah karena sejak masuk ke kamarnya, Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming dan menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Diam atau keluar saja dari sini dan segera pulang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit geraman di ujung kalimatnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada buku yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah kian gencar saja menggoda pemuda mungil itu. Ia menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan ranjang dimana Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membuat mata Baekhyun kian membesar.

"MENJAUH!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak tapi Chanyeol malah kian mendekatinya saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ya sudah, aku ingin memelukmu saja, ya?" pintanya dengan penuh harap. Tapi dengan tegas Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No no no! Menjauh atau kau mau aku menendang bokong seksimu itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang diseram-seramkan tetapi malah menambah kadar imut dalam dirinya. Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, "Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau bokongku seksi, sayangku?"

Mata Baekhyun berkilah ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tergagap, "Ti-tidak, makannya bersihkan telinga secara rutin, jadi tidak kena masalah pendengaran."

Chanyeol kian berulah, "Apa kau sedang mencemaskan keadaanku sekarang, Honey?"

"Yak siapa bilang aku begitu!" kilah Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, sudah sana menjauhlah!"

Bukannya Chanyeol menjauh seperti yang Baekhyun pinta, ia kini malah bangkit dari kursinya, beralih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, menghadap si manis yang tengah memasang wajah gugupnya. "Benar tidak mau kucium?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi tatapannya terus menuju pada bibir Chanyeol, "Sebenarnya kamu juga berpikir kalau bibirku ini seksi, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Segera saat Baekhyun menyadari tindakannya, ia berkilah lagi, "Eh tidak kok! Tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

Telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol menapak di pipi Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lembut saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya, manis?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun segera terbuka, ia berniat mengimidasi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, tapi setelah ia dapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat dengannya, nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasa darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya, membuatnya merasa panas dan sesak. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik bibirnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali, sekali tapi itu melebihi sepuluh detik. Ia melepaskan kecupannya kemudian menatap pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Chanyeol menempatkan tangan kirinya di pundak Baekhyun, lalu kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu. Ia mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga suara decakan timbul memenuhi ruangan yang hening itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya meremas buku yang tengah ia pegang. Kecupan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat, mendorong darahnya untuk berkumpul di kepalanya. Ia merasakan pening dan berat karena godaan Chanyeol.

Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol lalu ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol dengan lembut. Merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol senang luar biasa. Dengan dengan senang hati akan ia ladeni ciuman bocah manis ini.

* * *

"Lain kali kau harus mengajaknya bercinta, Yeol! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan anak laki-laki," ujar Jongin saat ia dan tim basket sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Ciumannya saja payah sekali, baru kugoda sedikit saja dia sudah tidak sabar," ucap Chanyeol diselingi tawa remehnya. Teman-temannya yang melihat ekspresi konyol Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Serius Yeol, kau benar-benar ingin mengajaknya bercinta?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Lalu kau akan memutuskannya setelah menidurinya?"

"Iya, kamu kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Baekhyun?"

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali, "Hanya menyarankan, takut kau akan menyesal di akhir cerita, Yeol. Kalau tidak benar-benar ingin mengencaninya, jangan tiduri dia."

* * *

Luhan memanggil nama Baekhyun saat ia melihat bocah manis itu sedang menuju ke arah kantin. Setelah mendapati Baekhyun menoleh padanya, Luhan berlari mendekat.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggandeng lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan mengernyit. "Wah, sudah tak marah lagi padaku, ya?"

Luhan nyengir, tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya menyeret Luhan menuju kantin, "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Aku sangat lapar."

Laki-laki yang digandeng Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menariknya. Ia memulai pembicaraan, "oh ya Baekhyun-ah, soal kameraku –"

"Sudahlah Lu, aku tidak menginginkan kameramu lagi." Sela Baekhyun sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tentu saja Luhan kaget. Sejak kapan Baekhyun tak lagi terobsesi pada kameranya?

"Hey, kau masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan nafasnya, melihat Baekhyun menggeleng, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

"Atau kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak bersahabat.

"Tolong juga, jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku jika kau masih ingin berteman denganku, okay?"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Luhan kian bingung, "Apa kau diperkosa olehnya?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di saat ia baru saja berjalan kembali, "Tidak. Dan kumohon sekali lagi, jangan bicarakan dia di hadapanku."

Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tak bersahabat itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun mengabaikannya lagi seperti kemarin.

Kelas baru saja berakhir, Baekhyun yang tengah membenahi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas tersentak karena bunyi dering di ponselnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengganti bunyi tanda pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ah, pasti Chanyeol yang menggantinya kemarin. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

**[Baek, bibirku rindu dengan bibirmu :*]**

Baekhyun berdecih, ia menghiraukan pesan dari Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. Tapi baru saja ia berniat ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

**[Kamu dimana? Pulang bersama ya?]**

[Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, jangan mengajakku betemu, jangan mengajakku bicara.]

Setelah membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat ia melewati persimpangan koridor kelas, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun seberapa cepat ia berjalan pun Chanyeol akan mengejarnya. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu berniat menghindariku, ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengannya pada dinding. Ia terus saja menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dari tadi tidak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menepis telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh dagunya. Dengan berani ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol, "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kenapa?" dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kamu kan pacarku?"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh, "Ya sudah, kita putus."

Dengan kuat Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang memerangkapnya. Tapi gagal saat dengan kuat Chanyeol kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak, tapi sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dengan segala keputus-asaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ia medorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terduduk di dinding westafel yang berada di belakangnya.

Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertambah bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun meminta putus dan sekarang ia malah membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Baek, kenap –"

"Tujuanmu memacariku hanya untuk ini, kan?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan jari yang tengah membuka kancing seragamnya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

* * *

T(endang) B(aekhyun) K(e) P(angkuan) C(hanyeol) /?

Aku mau minta maaf karena telat update, sebenarnya udah lama pengin update tapi ffn ga bisa kebuka. Ini aja pinjem laptop temen. Hehe xD

Makasih ya buat reviews, follows, dan favorites-nya. Aku seneng karena kalian mau menghargai karyaku. Love yaa...

See ya next chaap!


	3. Chapter 3 - I Knew

Chu Me!

Chapter 3

**Kiss Me**

Dengan kuat Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang memerangkapnya. Tapi gagal saat dengan kuat Chanyeol kembali meraih lengan Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak, tapi sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dengan segala keputus-asaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ia medorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terduduk di dinding westafel yang berada di belakangnya.

Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertambah bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun meminta putus dan sekarang ia malah membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Baek, kenap –"

"Tujuanmu memacariku hanya untuk ini, kan?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan jari yang tengah membuka kancing seragamnya, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun, semakin melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun di sisi kanan lehernya. Ujung hidung Baekhyun yang hangat membuat kadar kegelian di lehernya semakin bertambah.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol sembari merengkuh pundak Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia terheran mengapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyahutnya. Semakin kaget lagi saat ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke belakang saat ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. Padahal ia melakukannya dengan pelan.

Dengan perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya. Telapak tangan kanannya ia tangkupkan pada sisi pipi Baekhyun, jelas Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah demam hanya dengan merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Ia beranjak setelah memastikan Baekhyun nyaman dengan gendongannya. Lalu berlari menuju UKS sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamar mandi itu.

Saat Chanyeol berhasil membawa masuk Baekhyun ke UKS, ia berlari ke sana ke mari mencari brankar yang kosong. Namun nihil, sialnya UKS sedang penuh saat ini. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Chanyeol menendang salah satu kaki brankar yang tengah digunakan seseorang untuk berbaring.

"Pergi kau!" ia memerintah dengan sedikit kalut. Orang yang masih dalam keadaan syok terduduk di atas brankar itu melirik Baekhyun yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, akhirnya ia mengalah.

Chanyeol langsung saja menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas brankar. Dengan terburu-buru lelaki tinggi itu menarik tirai yang ada di sekeliling brankar agar tertutup sempurna. Ia meraih termometer yang berada di lemari obat yang ada di samping brankar lalu menempelkannya pada lubang telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalak saat ia melihat angka 79 di permukaan termometer, dengan gemas ia membanting termometer itu. HELL! Termometer sialan, pasti benda ini sudah rusak.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun, pelipis anak manis itu penuh dengan keringat dingin. Karena tidak ada handuk kecil ataupun sapu tangan, ia menggunakan kain kasa yang ada di kotak P3K. Jangan salah, waktu junior high school Chanyeol mengikuti ekstrakulikuler palang merah, jadi ia sama sekali tidak buta dalam hal pertolongan pertama.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap kain kasa itu pada sekitaran dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Usapannya berlanjut hingga bagian rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Ia berdecak saat mendapati kemeja seragam Baekhyun hampir basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Ia menyingkap kemeja tersebut, karena memang sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya waktu di kamar mandi tadi.

Tunggu dulu...

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya, otaknya kembali memproyeksi kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Bukankah Baekhyun bertingkah aneh tadi? Apa Chanyeol sudah membuat kesalahan?

'**Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?'**

Chanyeol mengembalikan pandangannya pada wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, pasti Baekhyun sudah mengerti rencana busuknya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ada perasaan lega ada juga rasa bersalah. Ia lega karena tak harus lagi menyakiti Baekhyun, ia juga bersalah karena pasti Baekhyun menganggapnya pria yang sangat brengsek sehabis kejadian ini.

Tirai terbuka dengan keras membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, matanya mendelik tajam pada Jong In yang juga tengah membelalakkan matanya, hanya saja Chanyeol pikir wajah terkejutnya lebih keren dan lebih kece satu banding sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan dari Jong In. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di brankar.

"Kau benar-benar gila, bro!" ujar Jong In masih dengan mempertahankan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Anak itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

Mata Chanyeol membola, "kau yang gila!"

Jong In menggeleng, "setidaknya jangan dilakukan di UKS juga. Disini ramai, kau gila mau memperkosanya di sini?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, pantas saja dari tadi Jong In sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Jelas saja, dada dan setengah bagian perut putih Baekhyun terlihat. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengambil selimut di bawah kaki Baekhyun lalu menutupi bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak, ia mendorong Jong In pergi dari ruang kesehatan lalu kembali menemani Baekhyun.

**Kiss Me**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, sekali, dua kali, ia tetap menemukan pandangannya memburam. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, lalu mencoba membuka matanya kembali.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang baru menanyakan keadaannya itu, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya saat orang itu menyodorkan air minum padanya, ia berujar lirih, "terima kasih,"

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol menungguimu di sini selama berjam-jam." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Luhan-ah," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "sebenarnya Chanyeol menjadikanku taruhan, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi."

Luhan terang saja kaget, ia tersedak air yang sedang ia minum, "Se – serius, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baguslah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku sudah tidak berminat dengan kameramu, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah untuk membuat Chanyeol menciumku di depanmu."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, "maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karenaku kau jadi bahan taruhan begini," tumben sekali Luhan mau mengakui kesalahannya, Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah aku yang terlebih dulu menjadikannya taruhan untuk sebuah kamera? Tidak apa-apa, kelihatannya itu sebanding bukan dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Senyum Luhan kembali merekah, "tapi benarkah kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya?"

Melihat Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, Luhan ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

**Kiss Me**

**[Bisa kita bertemu sebentar?]**

Awalnya Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dengan malas, tapi setelah ia membaca ID contact dan isi pesannya, ia langsung buru-buru melepaskan sumpit yang tadinya ia genggam. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berkali-kali membaca pesan yang terbilang singkat itu. Ini benar Baekhyun, kan?

Buru-buru Chanyeol mengetik balasan atas persetujuannya juga tempat bertemu. Chanyeol terkekeh setelah membaca ulang balasan pesan untuk Baekhyun. Toilet. Entah kenapa jari-jarinya seolah mengontrolnya untuk menulis toilet. Apa memang tempat itu menjadi tempat istimewa baginya? Hell! Yang ada malah kenangan buruk jika menyangkut ketoiletan.

Setahu Chanyeol, ia benar-benar berlari kencang saat berniat menemui Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Baekhyunlah yang sampai terlebih dulu di tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau berlari?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu toilet lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Apa dirinya tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Baekhyun masih sempat tersenyum manis padanya?

Lebih kaget lagi saat Baekhyun mengusap titik-titik peluh yang berada di pelipisnya, membuat Chanyeol berada di posisi yang sulit, bahkan hanya untuk mengedipkan mata.

"I.. itu Baek," bisik Chanyeol, "Kau, sudah tau masalah taruhan itu, kan?"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memelankan usapan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol wajah Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Sejenak Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman super duper manis andalannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menoyor kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih setia bertengger di pipi Chanyeol.

"YAK!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, namun ia mendapati mata Baekhyun yang melebar seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu demi barang murahan itu? Huh, apa ciuman dariku harganya semurah itu?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau rencanaku busuk, lalu taruhanmu itu namanya apa?" nada bicara Baekhyun melirih, matanya yang melebar kian menyipit kembali, "Aaaa, kau pasti tidak mendapatkan barang taruhan itu karena tidak berhasil meniduriku, kan?"

Melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya, Baekhyun kian menjadi. "Apa kau ingin membuat permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kita bersikap tidak saling mengenal setelah ini? Meniduriku, misalnya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pilu.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang satu ini membuat mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Bolehkah?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" sela Baekhyun sambil berteriak. "Kau masih saja ingin mendapatkan barang taruhan itu setelah aku mengetahui rencana busukmu? Dasar iblis! Tidak punya hati!"

Baekhyun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia membuka knop pintu yang tengah ia genggam, ia berbisik lirih namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu saat di Ruang Kesehatan."

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap diam dan enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Kiss Me**

"Eungh.. Chan – Chanyeolhh, hhh..."

Chanyeol kian mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar Baekhyun mendesah hebat dibawahnya. Suara Baekhyun membuatnya lepas kembali, ditambah perasaan mendesak yang kian menambah kenikmatan yang ada padanya.

Nafasnya memburu seiring dengan gerakannya, ia pun berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun saat klimaksnya datang.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar. Sial! Mimpi apa dia barusan! Ia bangun dari tidurnya, matanya melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, tepatnya di bagian selangkangan. Double Sialan!

"Aku mimpi basah, dan sialnya Baekhyun yang ada di mimpiku. Apa aku sudah gila!"

Yeah.. Nikmati kegilaanmu itu Tuan Park!

**Kiss Me**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah berbaik hati review, follow, favorite ff ini.

Maaf karena apdetnya lama, terus pas chapter sebelumnya (mungkin yang chapter ini iya) pembatas antar adegan itu ilang. Aku uda kasih pembatas tapi kalo di ffn itu tiba-tiba ilang biasanya. Jadi terima kasih atas himbauannya..


	4. Chapter 4 - I Love You

Chu Me!

Chap 4

By CussonsBaekby

* * *

"Tubuh bantet begitu mana bisa bermain basket."

Baekhyun berusaha fokus _mendribble_ bola di tangannya, ia hiraukan suara-suara yang mengganggunya. Apalagi suara berat dan seratus persen jelek tetapi sialnya sangat ia kenal itu selalu memprovokasinya dari awal ia bermain. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun biasa saja jika banyak yang meneriakinya, tapi beda lagi kalau suara itu yang mengganggunya. Pengecualian untuk orang idiot!

"Yak itu tangan seorang pria atau wanita, kenapa banci sekali?"

"Menyentuh bola saja tidak becus, lebih pantas untuk mencuci mobilku, tuh."

"Hahaha, dia lari atau merangkak haha – Aww!"

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan, apa baru saja ini mimpi? Sesuatu baru saja mencium pipinya. Matanya mendelik selebar-lebarnya, memberikan tatapan intimidasinya pada pemuda manis yang berdiri dengan gaya menantang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun santai dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia mendengus dengan kepala yang sedikit didongakkan.

"Beraninya kamu merusak wajah sempurnaku?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Sebelah tangannya masih setia mengelus pipi kanannya yang terkena bola basket. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan mempertahankan tatapan intimidasinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "tidak salah dengar?" ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aah, baru saja aku berniat melempar mulut bangsatmu itu dengan sepatuku."

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"APA?!"

"AKAN KUHABISI KAU!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya. Niatnya untuk menghindar sirna sudah karna sekarang lehernya sudah dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

"PANYOL SIALAN! LEPASKAN ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja gigih memiting lehernya, Baekhyun memegang dengan kuat lengan Chanyeol, menundukkan tubuhnya lalu membanting tubuh Chanyeol lewat depan tubuhnya.

***CB***

"Kalian ini sudah segini besar masih saja bertengkar? Kalau bertengkar memperebutkan pacar _sih_, masih mending. Lah kalian ini tidak jelas sekali!"

Hidung seseorang pak-pak tua dengan rambut beruban itu sudah kembang kempis, sudah sekuat tenaga ia berteriak bermaksud memarahi dua anak bandel di hadapannya, tapi yang ia dapati hanya keheningan dengan hiasan hembusan nafas kasar dari hidungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya duduk dengan diam sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada, kaki kanan mereka ia taruh di atas kaki kiri, mirip gaya bos-bos di tv itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka tampak kompak, ya?

"Kalian sebenarnya mendengarkanku atau tidak, sih?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, Baekhyun menambahkan "kami diam itu berarti kami mendengar, Pak."

Guru itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "kalau begitu, cepat saling memaafkan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Bahkan tidak mau menatap satu sama lain.

"Oke kalau kalian tidak mau," guru itu mendengus, "Kalian saya beri hukuman untuk mencabuti rumput di depan gerbang sekolah selama sabu bulan!"

Mata kedua anak itu membulat, "APA!"

**CB**

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu, dasar Situbagendit!" cibir Chanyeol. Ia tengah berjongkok dan menyentuh daun-daun rumput yang agak memanjang, hanya menyentuh, bukan mencabut. Hell, tangan berharganya tidak akan ia biarkan menyentuh yang berhubungan dengan rakjel.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mencabuti rumput yang berada di hadapannya. Masa bodoh dengan si idiot Chanyeol yang tengah mencibir ini itu. Chanyeol merasa kesal karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalasnya, menjawabnya, bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan intimidasi – tapi imut – andalannya pun tidak.

Jarak mereka agak berjauhan karena Baekhyun yang selalu menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Heh blekok, celanamu sobek, tuh!" teriak Chanyeol, sontak Baekhyun segera meraba daerah bokong sampai selangkangannya. Mengetahui ia hanya dibohongi orang menyebalkan yang sedang terbahak-bahak di sebelah sana. Ia terus melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi bocah tinggi itu malah masih betah tertawa bahkan hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada Baekhyun, masih dengan keadaan tertawa.

"DING!"

Suara tawa Chanyeol terhenti.

Mata Chanyeol yang masih terpejam perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tiang lampu yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Heh Sentul Kenyut, hidungmu mimisan, tuh!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Ha.. ha.. ha.."

"Ha.. ha.."

"Ha.."

Melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa garing, kening Baekhyun mengernyit, "Heh, bodoh. Kamu gila ya?"

Karena merasakan geli seperti air kental yang mengalir di bawah hidungnya, Chanyeol merabanya. Ia membelalak saat melihat darah yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

"Yatuhanyatuhanyatuhaaaaaannn!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan. "Hidung seksiku tersayang, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun berdiri ketika Chanyeol masih memaku pandangannya pada jari-jarinya yang sedikit terlumur darah. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu melemparkan sapu tangan yang baru saja ia ambil dari sakunya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Bersihkan ingus merahmu, tuh!" Baekhyun mendesis, "sekarang siapa yang lebih terlihat seperti banci?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya lambat merespon, Baekhyun berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Sebelum ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh, yang terakhir ia ketahui itu adalah suara benturan ketika tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ke tanah beton itu.

**CB**

"Kau sudah bangun, banci? Melek dong." Baru saja Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia sudah disuguhi tatapan ketus Baekhyun. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, ia juga masih bingung, apa ini masih berada di alam mimpi atau ia sudah bangun ke alam nyata.

"Kamu, nyata?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus paha Baekhyun. Posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol memudahkan pria tinggi itu melancarkan usahanya.

Baekhyun mendelik lalu menoyor kepala Chanyeol, ia berdiri dengan cepat, "sudah benjol begini masih saja mesum? Mati saja sana! Dasar Situbagendit!"

Chanyeol memejamkan kembali kedua matanya saat Baekhyun membanting pintu UKS. Ugh, ia jadi tambah pusing saja. Perbuatan Baekhyun barusan membuat kepalanya berkali-kali lebih pusing dari sebelumnya.

Omong-omong, bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol bertindak aneh seperti barusan. Tapi, baru saja ia bertemu Baekhyun di alam mimpinya. Baekhyun yang ramah, tersenyum manis, tertawa dengan riang, dan yang paling Chanyeol sukai adalah Baekhyun yang mau-mau saja 'dimesumi' Chanyeol.

Awalnya ingin mengetesnya, eh malah dapat bonus toyoran dari Baekhyun. Huh!

Omong-omong lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering sekali memimpikan Baekhyun, sih?

Jangan-jangan, Chanyeol suka Baekhyun?

Cinta Baekhyun?

Huh?

**CB**

"Chanyeol!"

"Yeol..."

"Yak Park Panyol!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tergagap, "I – iya Baek."

"Hah?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Barusan kau panggil aku siapa?"

"Kenapa harus tanya, tentu saja namamu, Sehun." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya. Entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sedangkan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, bukan. Barusan kau memanggilku Baek, Yeol. Kau mengira bahwa yang memanggilmu adalah Baekhyun." Balas Sehun. Matanya menyipit, "kau baru saja melamunkan Baekhyun, kan?"

"HAH? Yang benar saja, seperti tidak ada yang dipikirkan selain dia saja!" jawab Chanyeol sambil memelototkan bola matanya ke arah Sehun. Membuat Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ada yang bilang, penolakan yang kuat adalah pembenaran yang nyata, loh!"

"Ya ya ya aku memang memikirkannya, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Terus apa masalahnya denganmu?" aku Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak santai. Sehun yang mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Akuilah perasaanmu padanya, Yeol. Sebelum ada yang mendapatkannya sebelummu. Kau memang selalu menomorsatukan gengsi, ya?"

Mendengar ucapan temannya itu Chanyeol jadi berpikir. Apa omongan Sehun itu ada benarnya? Apa jika Chanyeol menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun, bisa saja Baekhyun menerimanya?

Melihat kerutan bingung di dahi sahabatnya, Sehun berucap, "Cobalah dulu Yeol, mana kau bisa tahu jika belum mencobanya?"

Oke, fix. Aku akan mencoba.

**CB**

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di halaman sekolah, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berjongkok dengan tempat sampah di sampingnya. Hari ini hari kedua ia dan Baekhyun menjalani hukuman dari guru konseling itu. Chanyeol mendekat, mencabut beberapa helai rumput liar yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparkannya – dengan sedikit halus – ke kepala Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun merasakannya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Sinar matahari yang bersinar terlalu panas siang ini membuat wajah manis Baekhyun yang berkeringat menjadi berkali-kali lebih manis dan seksi. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bercanda dan cepat selesaikan ini!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus setelah ia kembali melakukan pekerjaan sebelumnya, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar.

Entah hanya di penglihatan Chanyeol saja atau memang itu benar adanya, wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih putih dari biasanya. Melihat gerakan-gerakan kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas, Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

Setelah belasan menit mencabuti rumput, Chanyeol merasakan bosan melanda dirinya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. "Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, sama sekali tidak merespon. Itu membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Begitu sampai di hadapan bocah itu, Chanyeol segera berjongkok.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat banyak." Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol, ia melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat ia merasakan punggung tangan Chanyeol menyeka peluh yang berada di pelipisnya. "Astaga, Baekhyun. Keringatmu dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol memapahnya menuju kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Kemeja Chanyeol yang sedikit basah sangat terasa di kulit lengannya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan itu. Ia pikir itu karena ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"kau tunggu disini dulu, ya? Aku akan membeli minum," ucap Chanyeol setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi panjang itu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun meresponnya dengan anggukan, dan Chanyeol memaklumi itu.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Baekhyun saat menunggu Chanyeol kembali, kepalanya pening dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Hingga ia berinisiatif untuk memijit pelipisnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mendengar suara desah nafas yang sedang terengah, segera Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam. Dengan jelas ia melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam kantong plastik yang berukuran sedang. Anak tinggi itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Wajahmu belepotan dengan tanah." Awalnya Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, segera setelah ia mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melirik ke arah telapak tangannya. Tentu saja wajahnya belepotan tanah, tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memijit pelipisnya, kan, baru saja ia pakai untuk mencabut rumput. Huh.

"Barusan aku memijit pelipisku," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemas. "Aku lupa bahwa tanganku belum dicuci," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdecak, ia mengambil air mineral dari dalam plastik yang tadi ia bawa, lalu membuka tutup botolnya.

"Majukan wajahmu!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, jangan bilang dalam keadaan begini Chanyeol masih saja mesum. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Sudah, turuti saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok!" jawab Chanyeol. Karena wajah Chanyeol cukup meyakinkan, Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun sangat kaget saat Chanyeol menyiram wajahnya dengan air mineral yang berada dalam botol itu, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun megap-megap setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar bentakan Baekhyun yang masih saja terdengar lemas.

"Aku kan hanya membantumu, sini berikan tanganmu. Akan aku bersihkan juga." Melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman yang menawan, Baekhyun secara refleks mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Segera saja Chanyeol menyiramkan air itu ke telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bersih." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangannya. "jari-jarimu benar-benar cantik, ya?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan Chanyeol tertawa, "sudah jangan marah, minum ini!"

Baekhyun menerima botol air mineral yang baru saja Chanyeol ambil dari kantong plastik, sebenarnya anak ini beli air berapa, huh?

Setelah meminum beberapa tegukan air, Baekhyun mengembalikan botol itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu menyodorkan plastik berisi roti dan mengatakan dengan lembut, "makanlah ini. Biar tidak lemas lagi."

Dengan itu Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima roti dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit merasa risih dan agak malu saat Chanyeol melihatinya yang sedang makan dengan hikmatnya. Tapi ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa malu itu. Ia tetap makan dengan mengalihkan tatapannya asalkan tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, saat matanya bersitemu dengan mata milik Chanyeol, ia merasakan tatapannya terpaku pada beningnya mata Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Preketek~

* * *

Thanks for reviewers, followers, and favoriter/?

Memang review bukan alasan utama author buat bikin suatu karya. Tapi saat karyanya di-review, author bakal seneng dan lebih semangat buat nulis.

MAKASIH YA SAYANGKUU... hihii xD


	5. Chapter 5 - Be Mine?

Chu Me! Chapter 5

Baekhyun sedikit merasa risih dan malu saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa malu itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya asalkan tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, saat matanya bersitemu dengan mata milik Chanyeol, ia merasakan tatapannya terpaku pada beningnya mata Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya sesaat. Tatapannya masih saja terikat pada kungkungan pandangan Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol berdehem, Baekhyun segera berkedip dan tertawa garing.

"Kau bercanda, ya?" ucap Baekhyun sembari melanjutkan kunyahannya. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan dengan kaki yang mengayun-ayun beberapa kali. Tetapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh, setelah ia menghabiskan dua bungkus roti – karena dia lupa sarapan -, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol, tanpa ia sangka, Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa, Yeol?"

"Aku serius saat aku bilang menyukaimu!" pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masih dengan polos menjawabnya dengan senyumnya yang lemah. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang sedang cerah hari itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun berkata dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, "aku belum menyukaimu sama sekali. Kalau hanya sebagai teman, aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi kalau jadi kekasih aku – "

"tunggu-tunggu - " Chanyeol menyela perkataan Baekhyun. "Perasaan aku hanya bilang jika aku menyukaimu, tidak bilang ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Awalnya ia berniat menerima Chanyeol saja, belajar menyukai pria itu. Memang karena sedikit masih ada dendam di antara mereka, Baekhyun menepis jauh-jauh rasa nyamannya saat bersama Chanyeol. Bukankah bukan hal yang salah jika Baekhyun mencoba?

"O –oh ," gumam Baekhyun. Ia segera menelan dalam-dalam ucapan yang tadinya akan ia katakan. "Lalu aku harus apa jika kau menyukaiku?"

Pandangan Chanyeol terlihat gelisah, benar juga kata Baekhyun, jika ia menyukai Baekhyun, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Hal yang lumrah adalah jadi kekasihnya, kan? Tapi Chanyeol masih gengsi mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Itu – anu," balasan Chanyeol yang ragu-ragu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yak bocah bandel! Bukankah kalian kusuruh untuk mencabuti rumput? Kenapa malah piknik bersama di bawah pohon?!" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Itu adalah suara guru BK yang memberi mereka hukuman.

Baekhyun berniat menjawab masih dengan nada yang terdengar lemah, "Maafkan kami, Pak. Saya dalam kondisi tidak sehat saat ini."

Guru itu melengos, "jangan banyak beralasan, saya sudah kenyang dengan alasan klasik seperti itu."

"Tapi – "

"Biar saya saja yang menjalani hukumannya, Pak. Jika anda tak percaya pada murid anda sendiri." Chanyeol menyela sebelum Baekhyun sempat bicara. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih berada di sampingnya. Bocah tinggi itu berdiri, membuat Baekhyun – dan juga guru itu – harus mendongak karena badan Chanyeol yang terlampau tinggi.

"Seharusnya anda memberi sedikit toleransi, tapi ya sudahlah. Dengan senang hati saya akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Permisi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun dan guru itu. Bahkan tanpa sempat menoleh pada Baekhyun. Guru itu pun hanya mendengus lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa beruntung atas kedatangan guru itu sehingga ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Sebenarnya gampang-gampang saja mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya setelah sebelumnya ia telah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tidak meminta pria manis itu sebagai kekasihnya?

"Chanyeol, kau salah mencabut. Itu tanaman sekolah, bukan rumput." Acara melamun Chanyeol terbuyar karena suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Baekhyun masih duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Ia melihat pada tangannya yang masih memegang tangkai bunga mawar. Aish, bahkan Chanyeol sampai salah fokus seperti ini.

"Cepat sembunyikan itu. Kita bisa dimarahi tukang kebun kalau ketahuan merusak tanaman di taman sekolah." Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingnya dan merebut tangkai mawar yang berada di tangannya.

"Wah, tanganmu terluka, ya?" mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, seketika itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Sial! Ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Sebentar ya, aku akan membuang ini dulu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan tangkai mawar di tangannya.

Chanyeol masih saja betah dengan acara keterpakuannya hingga Baekhyun sudah kembali berada di hadapannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya, lalu menyeka darah yang sedikit keluar dari jarinya.

"Lain kali kau harus teliti, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Chanyeol juga mengikutinya.

"Oke, terima kasih ya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Aku baru pernah mendengarmu berterima kasih, sudah ada perkembangan, ya?" ucap Baekhyun diselingi dengan tawa manisnya, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau sedang mode sakit kau manis sekali ya, Baekhyun-ah." Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan canggung.

Huh, cinta memang aneh.

***CB***

Baekhyun sudah menunggu Luhan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Ini sudah jam 5 sore tapi anak nakal itu – sebutan sayang Baekhyun untuk Luhan – masih saja belum muncul. Katanya sih, mau mengantarkan tugas ke ruang guru. Tapi sampai selama ini pun ia sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Kepalanya masih sedikit berat, apalagi ditambah matanya yang sedikit mengantuk. Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya pada bagian pinggir halte. Saat ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sebentar, kilat dari langit pun menyambar, lalu diikuti guntur yang keras. Ah, sebentar lagi pasti hujan.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" Baekhyun menoleh saat ia mendengar suara seseorang di sekitarnya. Itu Chanyeol, duduk di ujung yang berlawanan dengan tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, aku menunggu Luhan."

"Loh, bukannya Luhan sudah pulang dengan Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat. Ya Tuhan, itu imut sekali. Baekhyun segera sadar dari keterpakuan akan keimutan Chanyeol saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak percaya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku. "Awas saja anak itu, berani-beraninya meninggalkanku disini seperti orang bodoh."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu. Bukankah Baekhyun sangat manis saat sedang cemberut begitu, Chanyeol?

"Hatchi!" Baekhyun menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal, "hatchi!"

"Hahahahaha..." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol saat mendengar suara tawa yang teredam oleh suara hujan yang turun beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya. Tapi Chanyeol masih saja sulit untuk menghentikan tawanya. Baekhyun gemas sendiri sampai-sampai ia mendekat duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa sampai seperti itu?"

"Kau imut sekali Baek saat sedang bersin. Ya Tuhaaan.." jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi cerianya. Membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri melihat gigi Chanyeol yang hampir kelihatan semua saat tertawa seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun ikut tertawa karenanya. Tapi ia langsung memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut seperti tadi siang, membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengubah air mukanya, terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Apa kau masih demam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh dahi Baekhyun denga punggung tangannya. Baekhyun mengengguk sekali, "sepertinya masih."

"Kau harus cepat pulang. Tapi aku hanya bawa motor, kau akan bertambah parah kalau hujan-hujanan." Chanyeol menoleh ke sana kemari. "bukankah bus terakhir jurusan ini sudah lewat pukul setengah lima tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi sekali, raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu memelas membuat Chanyeol tambah khawatir saja. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah menyuruh sehun untuk menyeret Luhan pulang bersamanya tadi. Sebenarnya ini hanya rencana Chanyeol agar bisa lebih lama melewati waktu bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepas jaket besarnya lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Saat matanya bersitemu dengan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan tatapan khawatir yang berada di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau harus secepatnya berada di tempat yang hangat. Ayo pulang, tidak apa-apa ya hujan-hujanan sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang hangat. Karena tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa sangat dikhawatirkan, ia menemukan binar kelegaan di mata Chanyeol saat ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk naik ke motornya, lalu memakaikannya helm. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lirih, "Jangan mengebut ya, Yeol."

Sambil terkekeh Chanyeol menjawab, "Kalau tidak ngebut, nanti kau akan lebih lama terkena air hujan." Ia merapatka jaket yang Baekhyun pakai, "tenang saja, tinggal memeluk pinggangku seperti ini, maka kau akan aman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memukul lengan Chanyeol saat ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang mesum.

"Kumat kamu ya, Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendelik.

"Sedang sakit pun pukulanmu masih sekeras ini ya," sela Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Sudahlah ayo berangkat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol perlahan. Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

***CB***

Baekhyun masih saja terisak dan menangis sejak belasan menit berlalu, membuat Chanyeol memandangnya tak tega. Ia hanya bisa duduk dengan tatapan yang masih saja mengarah pada Baekhyun yang bahunya tengah bergetar.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau tenang saja, oke?"

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun tetap merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan es krimnya, jemarinya masih menyentuh – lebih tepatnya mengelus – kakinya yang berbalut gips dan bandaids. Merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut, ia kembali tersedu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "Hey, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, tulang kakimu hanya retak saja,"

Kedua mata Baekhyun mendelik, "Hanya retak kau bilang? Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pelan-pelan saja, tapi kenapa kau malah ngebut seperti itu? Lihat keadaan kakiku sekarang!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah saat sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menyalahkannya atas kejadian ini. Tadi saat Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang dengan ngebut mengendarai motornya, ban motornya terpeleset karena kondisi aspal yang licin karena air hujan. Hingga kini mereka berada di rumah sakit terdekat dengan lokasi kejadian.

"aku kan hanya tidak mau kau tambah sakit karena terlalu lama terkena hujan, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lemas, ia merasa amat bersalah pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud mencelakai Baekhyun, bukan?

Baekhyun yang mendengar kekecewaan dari nada bicara Chanyeol segera menghentikan isakannya, juga tangannya yang dari tadi mengelus-elus kakinya yang dibalut perban. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunduk.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol! Kepalamu kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau masih ingat aku?" seru Baekhyun sambil menyentuh perban di kepala Chanyeol, karena helm yang seharusnya ia pakai tadi ia serahkan pada Baekhyun, kepalanya terluka karena membentur aspal.

"tentu saja aku masih ingat kau." Chanyeol terkekeh, "jadi dari tadi kau tidak melihat lukaku yang banyak ini?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun menelusuri badan Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam pasien rumah sakit ini. Tapi yang membuat ekspresi khawatirnya bertambah adalah saat melihat lengan Chanyeol yang dililit perban yang begitu banyak.

"Tanganmu ... kenapa?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya.

"tangan yang kiri hanya lecet-lecet, kan jaketku sudah aku berikan padamu, jadi tergesek aspal, deh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kalau yang kanan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Yang ini patah tulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik tangan kanannya. Chanyeol kembali terkaget saat mendengar isakan tangis. Itu Baekhyun, kenapa Baekhyun kembali menangis setelah ia menghentikan tangisannya sejenak tadi?

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeoool!" ucap Baekhyun di tengah tangisannya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Karenaku kau jadi terluka seperti ini..."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Baek." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, "kau mau kan jadi tanganku?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata, "kau mau membantuku saat aku membutuhkan tanganku, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, membuat anak rambutnya menutupi pandangannya. "Baik, aku juga bersedia menjadi kakimu juga Baek. Bukankah kita saling melengkapi?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa ragu sama sekali, membuat kedua mata Chanyeol melebar yang ia bisa.

"Kau bilang apa, Baek?" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang ia pancarkan dari matanya.

"Jadikan aku pacarmu, kurasa aku sudah jatuh padamu, Yeol. Apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Chanyeol mendekat, duduk di tepi brankar tempat Baekhyun berbaring, "bukankah kita memang belum putus? Kau yang memutuskanku dulu, bahkan aku belum menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "kita mulai dari awal lagi, ya?"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa mati!" ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Lalalalala~

Hai haii xD

I'm back! Makasih ya buat yang udah nungguin fic absurd ini. Sebenernya ini pertama kalinya bikin fic yang konfliknya ringan gini. Jadi maaf kalo ada yang ga nyaman ya..

Ayo kita fangirlingan bareng, kita follow-an di twitter, bforetheyeol

Aku gila kok kalo lagi fg-an, apalagi kalo ada moment ChanBaek hahahaha xD

Duh, para pecinta homo.

Makasih ya buat para readers dan reviewers, aku sayang kaliaaaan ;*


	6. Chapter 6 - Better than me?

Tittle : Chu Me!

Author : CussonsBaekby

Genre : Romance, comedy

a/n : mungkin aku bikin lanjutannya semacem series aja kali ya biar enak/? Lagian kalo dibikin series ntar jadinya aku jadi ngga males buat lanjutin. Ngga papa kan readers sayang?

.

.

Better than me?

.

.

Karena kesibukan mereka menjelang ujian akhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun masih sering bertukar pesan dan saling menelpon. Masing-masing dari mereka mengerti kondisi tersebut.

Tetapi Baekhyun meragukan Chanyeol saat mendapati Luhan berkata padanya bahwa ia melihat Chanyeol di bioskop kemarin saat Luhan sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Ia ingat minggu lalu ia menolak ajakan kencan Chanyeol dengan alasan dikejar deadline tugas dari gurunya dan ia meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Nyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih, saat ini mereka sedang menonton televisi yang menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola. Mereka duduk bersampingan dengan kaki kiri Baekhyun yang mengilang di atas kaki kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai respon. Membuat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa wangi tubuhmu berbeda dari biasanya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium badan Chanyeol, terlebih di bagian bahu. Diperlakukan seperti itu Chanyeol tertawa geli sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa juga.

"Eh, gaya rambutmu juga berbeda. Aneh sekali." Cibir Baekhyun setelah mengusak rambut Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Seseorang tidak menyukai bauku – "

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol yang belum selesai. Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram kemejanya lalu terkikik.

"Tapi wangi yang ini juga enak kan baunya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku suka yang itu, Nyeolll~" duh, Baekhyun mulai lagi. "rambutmu juga bagus yang dulu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenahi letak rambutnya yang berantakan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ikut mengusap rambut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau tambah manja, Baek? Biasanya kupeluk saja sudah meronta-ronta, padahal sih sebenernya kau suka, kan?" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa yang sudah jarang Baekhyun dengar. Ia memukul perut Chanyeol karena telah membuatnya malu.

"Aku kangen Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol, ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat yang malah terlihat seperti dirinya yang menindih Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memanas pada Chanyeol. Hell, benar-benar bukan seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergumam, "aku juga."

"Kau juga tahu kan aku sedang giat belajar untuk ujian akhir seminggu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengannguk. "kau kesepian ya Yeol? Merasa kalau tidak diperhatikan olehku?"

"Iya."

"Apa dengan memacari mahasiswa di belakangku membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi?" mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sontak menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya, menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya kecewa.

"Baek – "

"Iya, ini salahku, Yeol." Sela Baekhyun ditengah ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini berhari-hari dan aku sadar semua ini bermula dariku."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Apa kau berselingkuh juga?"

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang, ia melepaskan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup pipinya. Dengan perlahan ia kembali duduk dengan benar karena tadinya ia nyaris berbaring. "Wah, secara tidak langsung kau mengiyakan tuduhanku ya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol juga ikut duduk tegak, "itu karena kau selalu menolak bersama denganku, Baek."

"Iya aku tahu."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening selama beberapa menit yang dirasanya seperti berhari-hari saja. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya setelah ia mengambil ranselnya di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki.

"Baek..." Chanyeol beranjak mencegah Baekhyun, ia berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan lelah dari kekasihnya. "Iya, aku memahamimu, dulu kau normal dan punya banyak pacar. Kenapa sekarang tidak boleh? Kau boleh mencari pacar lagi, kok." Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Tapi tidak perlu muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Chanyeol menggeram padahal ia tahu sebenarnya Baekhyunlah yang lebih pantas berteriak padanya di sini. "Ini baru yang pertama, Baek. Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku selalu berselingkuh?"

"Baru pertama?" Baekhyun tertawa, seolah menertawai ucapan Chanyeol, "jadi kau berniat menambahnya lagi?"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"APA? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MARAH PADAMU?!" Baekhyun menjawab teriakan Chanyeol dengan teriakan juga, setelah itu menonjok pipi Chanyeol, lalu menendang tulang keringnya. Membuat Chanyeol mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"OH! KAU PIKIR AKU JUGA TIDAK BISA? YANG LEBIH BAIKDARIMU MASIH BANYAK DI LUAR SANA! TIDAK USAH TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI!"

Nafas keduanya saling memburu. Chanyeol tetap melebarkan matanya hingga ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menatapnya penuh luka. Baekhyun merasakan lehernya sakit karena menahan tangis yang sangat ingin ia lampiaskan. Tapi ia ingat dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang.

"Memang seharusnya kau mencari yang lebih dariku, Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun tercekat di akhir. "Aku tidak lagi melarangmu."

Itu kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum lelaki mungil itu keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

.

.

Ujian akhir sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, yang artinya sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertengkaran besar pertama antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak lagi saling peduli, saling menghubungi, apalagi bertemu.

Saat Baekhyun membanting pintu apartemennya, Chanyeol tersadar bahwa kata-katanya sedikit keterlaluan, sedikit sih, menurutnya. Sedikit jika dibandingkan gengsinya untuk minta maaf. Setelah

kejadian itu pun Chanyeol masih saja berani menemui mahasiswa selingkuhannya. Tapi semakin hari hatinya semakin kosong. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Kau belum berbaikan dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun saat keduanya sedang duduk di kamar Sehun. Chanyeol bilang ia bingung ingin melakukan apa saat sendirian di rumahnya. Alhasil sekarang ia tengah memainkan PSP milik Sehun dengan tengkurap di ranjang Sehun juga.

Pertanyaan Sehun tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol, anak itu seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan dan terus memencet asal PSP yang ia pegang.

"Luhan bilang, Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit," ucap Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan agar Chanyeol dapat mendengar ucapannya. Dan berhasil, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP yang dari tadi ia tonton.

"Apa? Rumah sakit? Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas ranjang Sehun. "Sakit apa?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "hey," ia hampir saja tertawa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang seperti orang akan menangis, "kau masih mengkhawatirkannya, bung!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" bentak Chanyeol dengan aba-aba seperti ingin melemparkan PSP di tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Okay, dia terserang hepatitis. Puas?" ujar Sehun akhirnya. "Kalau kau merasa bersalah dan khawatir, sebaiknya temui dia, Chanyeol."

"Dia yang bersalah, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf dan memohon padaku supaya hubungan kami bisa membaik lagi," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah apatisnya.

"Apa?" Sehun mendelik, "kau yang berselingkuh dan sekarang kau menyalahkan Byun Baekhyun? Otakmu kau sembunyikan di mana?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, "dia yang mengatakan sendiri padaku bahwa ia yang bersalah. Ia tidak menghiraukanku saat aku mengajaknya berkencan."

"Itu wajar, Chanyeol. Dia kan sedang sibuk belajar. Dan seharusnya kau menghilangkan sifat palyboymu itu, mana ada pacar yang tidak sakit hati saat diselingkuhi." Ujar Sehun perlahan, mencoba memberi Chanyeol pengertian. "Baekhyun sudah baik mengaku bahwa ia juga bersalah, tapi kau pun tidak peka dan masih saja keras kepala."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "sebenarnya aku menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit keterlaluan padanya."

"apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"aku bilang bahwa aku bisa mencari pacar yang lebih baik darinya, tapi selingkuhanku tak juga lebih baik dari baek – " ucapan Chanyeol berlanjut dengan pekikan karena Sehun melemparnya dengan bantal tepat di wajahnya.

"BODOH! Temui Baekhyun cepat sana!"

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertimbangan ia pikirkan, Chanyeol berada di depan kamar bernomor 203 di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia sadar bahwa di anata mereka berdua tidak ada yang suka mengalah dan sama-sama keras kepala, bukan hal yang salah kan jika ia meminta maaf duluan?

Dari kaca kecil di pintu ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membaca koran di ranjangnya dengan posisi setengah duduk. Jujur, Chanyeol gugup. Ia mencoba membuka pintu di depannya dengan pelan, namun tetap saja menimbulkan bunyi yang kentara, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari koran yang tengah ia baca.

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat jarak antara ia dan Baekhyun hanya terhalang ranjang, kakinya menempel pada pinggiran brankar Baekhyun.

"Aku sakit," jawab Baekhyun dengan menunjuk pada infus yang menancap di tangannya. "kenapa kau ke sini?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik, hingga ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab, "aku khawatir padamu."

Wajah Baekhyun yang semakin tirus semakin membuat rasa bersalah Chanyeol menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Apa Baekhyun makan dengan baik saat mereka bertengkar?

"Aku juga rindu," ujar Chanyeol lirih. "apa kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku juga kangen Chanyeol, kok."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendongak, berani menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan biasanya. Hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin satu tahu lebih tentu saja membawa dampak bagi mereka berdua, misalnya merasa kesepian saat keduanya saling tidak peduli, saling rindu jika tidak bertemu. Waktu satu tahun juga telah menumbukan cinta yang semakin besar.

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Dengan kedatangan Chanyeol di sini Baekhyun cukup mengerti bahwa Chanyeol sudah merasa bersalah dan mengakui kesalahannya. Baekhyun memahami Chanyeol bahwa kekasih tingginya itu suli untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti penyesalan. Maka dari itu, dengan sikap Chanyeol yang mengalah untuk menemuinya terlebih dahulu, sudah cukup untuk Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol pelajaran.

"Kau tidak membawa selingkuhanmu?" tanya Baekhyun, setelahnya tawa terdengar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun tertawa dengan riang malah cemberut.

"Baekhyun-ah~" lihat siapa yang tengah merajuk saat ini. Ya Tuhan.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari yang lebih baik dariku lagi?" goda Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"aku tidak butuh yang lebih baik darimu, aku inginnya kamu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol dengan lirih, membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti dan menjawab tatapan kasih sayang dari Chanyeol. "maafkan aku, ya? Aku tahu aku tidak selalu benar, maka tegurlah jika aku berbuat salah, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk perut Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, ia mengangguk beberapa kali hingga Chanyeol terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun mendorong perut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menunduk. Lengan Baekhyun berada di pundak Chanyeol dan anak itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol berkali-kali sambil tertawa. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lalu menahan pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya agar anak itu tidak menjauh lagi darinya.

Aha!

.

.

Temen-temen baca ff-ku yang di event CIC dong~ Yang nomer 46 judulnya **Disagio feeling. /**macem toblosan/

Ini linknya (www fanfiction net/s/11283219/1) spasinya diganti titik ya.

Bantu aku ya readers sayang. /ketjup/

Ada yang suka fg-an di twitter? Fg-an bareng yuk! Follow at bforetheyeol, mention aja pasti di follback!

Oh ya, thanks buat reviewer, reader, follower, favoriter juga. I love you~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depaaaannnn..


	7. Bonus chapter 6 - Musuh Kesayangan

Tittle : Chu Me!

Author : CussonsBaekby

Genre : Romance, comedy

a/n : Haii aku update bonus chap 6 nih, sedikit pendek /emang pendek banget/ tapi pengin aja aku post. Mending pendek tapi sering kalo menurut aku, hehe xD

.

Sorry for typo

.

Happy Reading

.

.

**Musuh Kesayangan**

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, padahal ia sedang asik-asiknya menonton acara baseball kesukaannya. Ia beranjak dengan malas dan berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu.

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia hanya melihat satu bingkisan berukuran sedang di depan kakinya. Ia berjongkok lalu mengambilnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya biasa saja saat melihat dalam bingkisan itu hanya ada kertas-kertas bekas, tapi saat ia membuka isi kotak itu lebih detail, pemuda dengan rambut bersurai madu ini melempar kotak itu lalu berteriak saat ada katak yang melompat ke bajunya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara orang yang tergelak, ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan itu. Ia mendelik saat melihat Chanyeol, musuh tersayangnya tengah tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah dan alis yang mencekung dalam. Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan, ia menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol.

"Kamu pikir ini tidak sakit, pendek bodoh!" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, bermaksud memberi tatapan intimidasi pada si menyebalkan di hadapannya, tapi ia hanya mendapat balasan tatapan juling dari pemuda manis itu.

"Lalu kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku takut pada kodok! Kenapa masih mengerjaiku dengan itu?"

"Karena kamu itu penakut, sama kodok saja takut. Padahal kalau kamu lagi sakit kan suaranya kayak kodok!" jawab Chanyeol, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah-olah ia bertindak sebagai bos yang tengah memarahi bawahannya.

"Tapi biasanya kamu yang kasih aku obat sama kompres aku kalau aku sakit!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar kesal, lalu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa lalu terdiam setelah Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Aku benci sama kamu!"

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya setelah sempat menginjak kaki Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya lalu mendorong pintu kamar sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil mengelus punggung kakinya yang berdenyut ngilu.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersebelahan kamar. Sejak memutuskan untuk kuliah di universitas yang sama, mereka bersepakat untuk tinggal bersebelahan. Awalnya Chanyeol memberi pendapat untuk tinggal bersama saja. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun menolak karena ia masih sayang pada tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar Chanyeol sampai pagi setiap hari jika berada dalam satu lingkup bersama Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak akan tega berbuat seperti itu karena bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Tak jarang mereka menginap di salah satu kamar jika Baekhyun mau. Jika Chanyeol sih, mau-mau saja. Baekhyun terkadang akan datang ke kamar Chanyeol saat ia sedang beralih ke mode manja, misalnya sedang rindu ibunya, atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa tidur, maka dari itu ia butuh pelukan dari musuh tersayangnya itu.

Kebiasaan mereka saat sedang bertengkar adalah saling memaki dan tak jarang saling menendang tembok, padahal sangat tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran mereka. Malam ini tidak seperti biasa Baekhyun tidak membalas ejekan Chanyeol, alih-alih hanya mendengar samar-samar suara isakan dari kamar sebelahnya itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kamu baik-baik aja?" Chanyeol berteriak, ia sedikit khawatir karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali memanggil, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Heh Pendek!"

"Diam Kamu! Dasar bodoh! Tidak Peka!" teriak Baekhyun, setelah itu terdengar gebrakan pintu yang Chanyeol yakini itu pintu lemari bajunya.

"Kamu itu kenapa?" Chanyeol tambah bingung mendengar Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu. "Kamu itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku ini lagi sakit!" jawabnya singkat, Baekhyun menghentikan teriakannya sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "dan ingin kamu yang rawat aku!"

"Oke-oke! Aku akan segera sampai, Dear!" Chanyeol tambah melebarkan senyumnya lalu tertawa dengan keras, segera ia mengambil jaket dari lemari pakaiannya lalu dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu.

**Keuntungan bagi Chanyeol jika Baekhyun sedang bersikap manja seperti ini.**

.

.

Baekhyun mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia lebih menggemari kopi daripada susu. Seperti ketika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang bersifat dewasa daripada Chanyeol yang bersifat kekanakan.

Chanyeol mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia lebih menyukai Rasi Bintang Andromeda daripada 87 rasi bintang lainnya. Seperti ia yang menyukai Baekhyun bukan hanya karena parasnya, tetapi karena bersinarnya Baekhyun dalam kehidupan Chanyeol.

Seberapa bencinya Baekhyun pada musim dingin, tetap tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa ia menyukai saat salju pertama turun menyelimuti bumi dengan kristalnya. Seperti saat Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya yang hangat.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berbisik. Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk Chanyeol dari belakang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, membuat pipinya bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol yang dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembul Baekhyun. "Sekarang kulit manggis ada ekstraknya."

Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti, "Chanyeol bodooooh!"

Karena Chanyeol yang tidak segera menghentikan tawanya, Baekhyun berniat untuk beranjakdari pangkuan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menarik kembali lengan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan lebih erat.

"Oke, kali ini aku akan serius." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun mendengus, "apa lagi sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut, "Sebenarnya pengakuan ini sedikit menjatuhkan harga diriku, tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku selalu menciummu saat tertidur."

Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa? Jadi kau sering menciumku diam-diam saat aku tertidur, begitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "habisnya setiap aku berniat meminta ciuman darimu, aku takut kau akan menolak, sih."

Baekhyun tertawa karena pengakuan Chanyeol, "Biasanya kan kau juga memaksaku! Mulai sekarang cium saja aku saat aku terjaga, pengecut sekali kau hanya berani saat aku tertidur."

"Tetapi wajah Baekhyun saat tertidur itu sangat manis, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Jadi saat aku tidak tertidur aku jelek, begitu?"

"Baekhyun kenapa, sih? Marah-marah terus? Apa kau marah 24 jam sehari?" karena sangat gemas dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya meraih bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian detik bibir mereka bertaut, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku mencintai Baekhyunku sebagaimana Baekhyunku mencintaiku..."

.

.

Bonus end

.

Temen-temen baca ff-ku yang di event CIC dong~ Yang nomer 46 judulnya **Disagio feeling**

Ini linknya (www fanfiction net/s/11283219/1) spasinya diganti titik ya.

Bantu aku ya readers sayang. /ketjup/

Ada yang suka fg-an di twitter? Fg-an bareng yuk! Follow at bforetheyeol, mention aja pasti di follback!

Oh ya, thanks buat reviewer, reader, follower, favoriter juga. I love you~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depaaaannnn


	8. Chapter 8 - The absurd one

**Chu Me! Chap 7**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning for typo**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, jika Baekhyun pulang lebih awal dan tidak ada kegiatan lain,ia menyusul Chanyeol ke lapangan basket dekat dengan Sungai Han. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol bermain basket di sana dengan teman-temannya jika ada waktu luang.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar di sampingnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan bola basket di tangannya, ia teringat awal ia mengenal Chanyeol. Huh, mana tahu jika hubungan mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini.

Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada permainannya hingga sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tengah menontonnya. Hingga saat Chanyeol sedang terengah-engah dengan tangan yang menumpu pada lutut, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan berteriak.

"Istirahat dulu, Nyeol!" Chanyeol segera menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan botor air mineral di tangannya.

Chanyeol berlari mendekat dengan tangan yang direntangkan selebar-lebarnya. "Oh sayangkuuuu!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, membuat Baekhyun meronta-ronta bahkan sampai menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak mau kupeluk?" ucap Chanyeol saat ia sudah benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menerima botol air yang diberikan pacarnya itu.

"Lihat dirimu! Kaos basah karena keringat begitu masih berani memelukku? Bau, tau!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata bengis. "Oh ya, maaf tidak membawakan jus kesukaanmu. Uang jajanku hampir habis."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyeka keringat di sekitar pelipis hingga bawah matanya. "Air mineral kalau darimu itu rasanya beda, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu."

Mereka tertawa bersama, tidak memperdulikan tatapan menggoda dari teman-teman Chanyeol yang masih saja betah bermain itu. Baekhyun mengambil ransel Chanyeol lalu berdiri, "Ayo, pulang."

Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dan merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dengan satu lengannya. Sengaja membuat Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol! Ketiakmu itu bau sekali seperti bawang busuk!" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya lalu melepaskannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol yang masih saja memasang wajah bodoh.

"Ah, masa?" mata Chanyeol mengerling. "Terakhir kau tidur bersamaku kau bilang keringatku manis dan kau menjilatnya, Byun?"

Baekhyun merinding mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Itu karena terbawa nafsu, bodoh! Dasar, bodoh itu jangan dipikul sendiri!"

Chanyeol mengelus-elus kakinya sambil meringis, "Iya, tante."

Baekhyun mendelik, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Tawa Chanyeol lepas saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Chanyeol geli. Ia berlari dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun meraihnya dan membantingnya di tepi jalan seperti ini.

"Ponselmu masih di ransel ini, kan? Awas saja jika kau masih berani berlari, Aku akan memberi tahu ayahmu bahwa kau telah menghamili anak orang." Ucap Baekhyun santai sambil merogoh saku-saku di ransel Chanyeol.

"APA? JANGAAAAAN!"

.

.

Sepulang kerja paruh waktu, Baekhyun menekan bel apartemen Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah apartemennya. Ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang kusut, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun Baekhyun menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seolah terkumpul di tenggorokannya karena Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Sudah kubilang taruh pakaian kotormu di keranjang cucian. Rumahmu seperti kapal pecah saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil memunguti kaos dan celana Chanyeol yang berserakan di sofa dan ruang tengah. Chanyeol hanya diam dan matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti istriku." Baekhyun terdiam. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Menikah saja yuk, Baek!"

"Bahkan mengurus dirimu sendiri saja belum benar, berani menikahiku. Kerja dulu sana." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Biasanya Chanyeol juga akan menanggapinya dengan santai. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol malah tetap diam sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol menggeleng dan Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun segera beranjak karena tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari pacarnya itu. Ia membuatkan beberapa makanan yang disukai Chanyeol, lalu segera menghidangkannya.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sepasang sumpit kepada Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol menerimanya, lelaki tinggi itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang akan ia telan.

"Ayo putus," ujar Chanyeol, ia memainkan sumpitnya di atas makanan yang telah Baekhyun buat.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di samping piring, nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana, "kali ini dengan alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak punya penghasilan sekarang, tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang miskin sepertimu lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, "memang biasanya kau punya penghasilan?"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil sumpitnya, mengambilkan daging dan menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kumat lagi ya, Nyeol? Ingin memacari wanita kaya? Ayahmu memblokir kartu kredit?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tiga kali, "iya, iya, iya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tetap memakan makanannya yang sudah susah payah ia buat itu.

"Kau itu masih labil sekali, tapi aku maklum. Kau kan anak orang kaya," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol. "Orang tuamu pasti habis kesini, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Mereka bilang mereka akan memutus semua fasilitas yang mereka berikan pada Chanyeol. Itu gara-gara nilai semesteran Chanyeol yang termasuk rendah itu.

"Aku kan sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan, jangan terlalu sering bermain bersama berandal. Masih saja bandel." Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dan membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hmmmm.. hmmm," Baekhyun bergumam dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku baru saja diceramahi ibuku dan sekarang kau juga ikut campur? Aku akan menculikmu!" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Chanyeol karena bocah itu tertawa tepat di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit jari Chanyeol dengan keras, bahkan sampai air liurnya menempel di jari Chanyeol. Ia mendorong Chanyeol agar terbaring di sofa panjang dan mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau! Aku hampir saja kehabisan nafas bodoooh!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menjewer telinga Chanyeol yang aneh. Terkadang Baekhyun mencibir jika Chanyeol menganggap telinga anehnya itu istimewa.

Baekhyun berhenti dari aktivitas sebelumnya saat dengan tidak sengaja lengannya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak untuk duduk dan mengecek dahi Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Kau demam, Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol agar ikut berdiri sepertinya. Ia menyeret Chanyeol untuk berbaring di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang Chanyeol simpan di lemari.

"Ini panas Baekhyun-aah!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan lilitan selimut tebal itu dari tubuhnya tapi Baekhyun buru-buru memasangkannya lagi. Membuatnya megap-megap.

"Sudah diam saja, idiot. Atau kau tidak akan sembuh." Mata Baekhyun melotot penuh antisipasi menatap Chanyeol. "Tidur di sini dengan tenang. Kau pasti kurang tidur, kan?"

"Temani akuuu~" mata Chanyeol berair, mungkin itu efek dari demam yang dideritanya. Baekhyun jadi merasa iba sendiri. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Baekhyun-ah..." gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih saja enggan untuk menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Benar kan kau mau menikah denganku nanti? Jika aku sudah sukses?"

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ya ampun kau ini! Sedang sakit tidak usah banyak pikiran!" Baekhyun kembali merapikan selimut Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa selain denganmu?"

Mereka tertidur dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir keduanya.

.

.

Maapkeun diriku yang telat update ya.. udah telat, pendek lagi. Hawhaw

seperti biasa akses ffn kadang bisa kadang ngga. Jadi telat gini.

Yang penting udah apdet kan? hehe xD

Makasih banget buat readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters. Untuk kalianlah saya menulis #eaaa..


	9. Chapter 9 - Sweet? Bitter?

"Baek, makanan buatanmu sangat asin," celetuk Chanyeol saat ia sedang menikmati masakan Baekhyun yang baru saja dimasakkan untuknya. Ia komplain tapi tetap saja lahap memakan makanan di hadapannya. Chanyeol mendongak ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dari pantry dapur, Chanyeol pikir ia salah bicara dan membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Bukannya tidak enak tap – "

"Mungkin karena aku ingin cepat-cepat dinikahi olehmu, Nyeol." Jawaban Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak membuat respon yang berarti dan masih saja hikmat dalam menyantap makanannya.

"Benar juga, bahkan omeletnya sangat asin," ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih, seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri. Melihat Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan acara makannya, Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau tidak suka ya jangan dimakan. Masak sendiri sana!" pekik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia gelagapan saat Baekhyun mengambil piring-piring yang berisi makanan di hadapan Chanyeol dan menaruh semua isinya ke dalam piring milik Baekhyun. "aku bisa menghabiskan ini sendiri."

Chanyeol gelagapan, "bukan begitu maksudku, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku hanya kaget dengan ucapanmu yang tadi, kau bilang ingin cepat dinikahi olehku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganku?" jawab Baekhyun masih ketus. Ia berkata masih dengan pipi yang menggembung karena memasukkan makanan bahkan sebelum yang berada di mulutnya ia telan.

"Tentu saja mau, hanya kaget saja, tumben mau jujur tentang hal itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil satu persatu makanan yang terlihat seperti bukit di piring Baekhyun. Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku kan punya kekasih manis. Tinggal melihatmu saja jika makanannya terlalu asin." Baekhyun sontak mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang dijawab kekehan kecil dari lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mendelik hanya untuk menutupi rasa malu dan hyper-nya karena digombali olehnya.

..

..

..

Lagi-lagi mood Chanyeol memburuk saat melihat hasil ujian tengah semesternya. Kalau begini terus, pasti ayahnya akan menyalahkan kehidupannya yang selalu bersantai-santai dan tentu saja Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya. Ia tidak suka saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun merupakan salah satu pengaruh buruk untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung saat ayahnya bilang begitu. Entah Baekhyun yang masa bodo dengan perkataan orang atau bagaimana, yang penting Chanyeol merasa lega karena kekasihnya itu tidak perduli dengan perkataan orang lain.

"Sudah jangan cemberut terus. Mukamu itu sudah jelek, jangan ditambah lagi dengan kejelekan lainnya." Chanyeol tahu dibalik ejekan Baekhyun terkandung kalimat penghibur untuknya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai responnya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas ejekanku seperti biasa? Sudah mengakui kalau aku yang terhebat?"goda Baekhyun lagi, kali ini menuangkan soju ke gelas kecil di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Atau kau mau mencoba jadi uke-ku?" yang satu ini membuat Chanyeol mendelik.

"Kau mau aku menidurimu di meja makan, ya? Atau di bak cucian piring? Di bawah kolong meja makan juga sepertinya enak." Baekhyun ingin sekali menyembur Chanyeol dengan soju yang ada di mulutnya. Tapi ia urungkan, karena Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu padanya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat setidaknya Chanyeol sudah kembali membalas ejekannya.

"Dasar otak mesum! Tidak jauh-jauh dari seks dan seks."

"Aku hanya bercanda, seks itu Cuma buat pelengkap kok. Yang penting kamu mau bertahan saja denganku, aku butuh kamu." Niatnya Cuma menggoda Chanyeol, eh anak itu malah jadi serius seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Iya, yang penting kamu tidak bunuh diri saja," celetuk Baekhyun masih berniat menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ah ide bagus. Ayo kita bunuh diri!" ajak Chanyeol setelah menelan sojunya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali menuangkan soju ke gelas Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah berpikir. Lalu menenggak soju di gelasnya.

"Tidak bisa, besok aku gajian," jawab Baekhyun dengan tegas. Ia kembali menilik wajah Chanyeol lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Ini yang Chanyeol butuhkan, Baekhyun yang berada di sisinya dan menemaninya tertawa bersama. Baekhyun yang apa adanya, tanpa harus berlaku seperti orang lain. Baekhyun yang seperti Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan hari libur mereka dengan bersantai di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil berselonor kaki, tangannya yang lentik sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman komik yang tengah dibacanya.

Chanyeolpun tidak kalah sibuknya dengan Baekhyun, ia sedang bermain game di ponselnya, ia berbaring dengan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya. Sesekali ia bergerak-gerak secara refleks saat memainkan game-nya.

"Nyeol, jangan bergerak-gerak terus!" ucap Baekhyun galak. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Baekhyun kembali larut dalam dunianya saat Chanyeol kembali diam.

"SHOOT! Yak yak!" Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak heboh seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan buku yang ia pegang. Membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya, "DIAM!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah saat game di ponselnya menjadi berantakan karena geplakan kepala Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih saja konsentrasi dengan komik yang dibacanya.

Chanyeol merasa bosan, ia pandangi terus wajah mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat serius dengan bacaannya. Alisnya sedikit mengerut, matanya sipit seolah bulu matanya sangat berat hingga tidak mampu membuka kelopaknya lebih lebar. Pipinya yang agak lebih gembul dari biasanya. Hey, Baekhyun terlihat lebih berisi sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia seindah ini," celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol melanjutkan usapannya pada bibir Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Baekhyun yang kini memandang ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan jarimu dan ganti saja dengan bibirmu yang seksi itu." Chanyeol tertawa senang dan segera bangun dari berbaringnya. Ia mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun dengan menyentuk dagu anak itu, lalu dengan bibir mengembangkan senyum ia mulai meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya.

Rasanya tetap sama, sejak pertama ia bibirnya mengenali bibir seseorang yang kini tengah diciumnya. Terasa lembut seperti mayonaise dan terasa manis seperti gula halus yang ditaburkan pada permukaan donut. Chanyeol jadi ingin makan donut, deh.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat saat Baekhyun mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan, ia merasa sangat disayangi saat dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipinya. Ia merasa dihargai saat Baekhyun memandangnya penuh dengan rasa kagum dan syukur.

Baekhyun menghisap dengan kuat bibir atasnya dengan kedua belah bibirnya saat Chanyeol terdiam karena melamun. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Tidak ada niatan menjawab Baekhyun dengan ucapan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum dan kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun dan disambut baik oleh pemiliknya. Jari-jarinya mencari jemari milik Baekhyun dan menautkannya dengan erat. Begini terasa lebih hangat, lebih hidup. Saling berpaut tangan dan saling percaya membuat perasaan hangat itu menyusup dan melilit dengan kuat.

Percaya akan perasaan masing-masing, perasaan saling memliki dan tidak ingin kehilangan.

Saling mendukung, saling menhibur, saling mengobati, mengatakan bahwa semua akan berlalu dan baik-baik saja. Berbagi rasa takut hingga kekhawatiran itu terbelah menjadi dua, menyelesaikan masalah bersama dan mencapai kemenangan bersama.

Itu yang ingin Baekhyun raih dari Chanyeol.

Itu yang ingin Chanyeol dapat dari Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, ayo kita menikah..."

...

...

Selamat idul fitri~

Besok ya? Tapi mau ngucapi sekarang aja. Maaf ya kalau ada salah, saya tau sebagai author saya banyak banget salahnya. Maapik yang readers.

Saya juga mau minta maaf sama Baekhyun karena banyak nistain dia, maafin ya Baek, Yeol. Gue paling banyak punya salah ama lu baek wkwkw xD

Hey kalian yang disana, makasih buat dukungan kalian selama ini.

Kok jadi kayak perpisahan gini ya? Haha xD

Buat temen-temen CBS di twitter yang suka sharing ff, makasih buat kalian juga.

Buat READERS, reviewer, favoriter, follower, Aku makasih banget ama kalian. Aku sayang kalian mwahh #ketjup

Follow at baekyeolable (twitter) kalau mau tau mesumnya diriku haha xD/lirik cici/

YOO CHANBAEK BERJAYA!


	10. The new one

A/N : Oh ya di review sebelumnya ada yang tanya beberapa scene di dua chapter terakhir apakah ngambil adegan di film twenty? Jawabannya iya. Aku pengin cantumin itu tapi lupa-lupa mulu. Suka banget woobin di film itu wohoo~

Sorry for typo, aku nulis abis isya dan ga sempet edit.

Happy reading~

...

...

Melihat kelopak mata yang tertutup seseorang yang terkasih di awal membuka mata di pagi hari adalah bayangan masa depan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Ia akan menghujani kekasihnya dengan kecupan maut di wajah agar mata itu membalas tatapannya, hingga kecupan itupun terbalas dengan sama hangatnya.

Hanya saja dalam bayangannya dulu tidak pernah terbesit bahwa orang terkasih itu adalah laki-laki.

Chanyeol, kekasih lelaki pertama dan terakhirnya. Ia satu-satunya pria yang menggenggam tangannya menuju altar, mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati sebagai sepasang pecinta, dan menjaganya dalam rengkuhan kasih sayang. Hanya Chanyeol, seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Beberapa tahun berhubungan, tentu saja berbagai permasalahan datang silih berganti. Putus nyambung nyaris saja menjadi nominasi hobi terhebat dalam hubungan mereka, namun bukankah itu wajar? Bahkan dalam hubungan pertemanan pun terkadang menemui titik jenuh, hanya saja, butuh penyelesaian dengan jalan yang bijaksana tanpa menyakiti kedua pihak.

"Appa..."

Tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan ia akan memiliki seorang anak bersama Chanyeol.

"Appa, kenapa Daddy belum pulang?"

Mereka bercinta berkali-kali, nyaris setiap hari. Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun berpotensi juga untuk mengandung anak.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol bagian belakang dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu meringis, "aku benar-benar lelaki tulen, idiot!"

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan kening yang berkerut, "kan ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil juga, sayang."

Baekhyun menendang kaki telanjang Chanyeol yang yang tidak bisa diam, menggesek-gesek betis sampai lututnya.

"Kehamilan pada laki-laki itu jarang sekali, Nyeol. Kalaupun ada, resikonya sangat besar. Kau mau aku mati sementara kita punya anak?" kilau mata Baekhyun melembut, ia mendongak dan mendapati mata Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, seolah sedang berfikir.

"Jika benar kau ingin mempunyai anak darah dagingmu sendiri, kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan perempuan?" cetus Baekhyun, jika dulu saat mereka masih berpacaran Baekhyun memang suka sekali menyuruhnya mencari pacar yang lebih dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menganggapnya itu gurauan. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah menikah.

Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga leher Baekhyun tertarik dan ia meringis karena tindakan Chanyeol. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi."

Setelahnya Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dan menggigitnya, Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dengan mendorongnya, namun bibirnya ikut tertarik karena Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengerang sakit.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah, Chanyeol! Kenapa malah kau bertindak seolah aku yang salah!" teriakan Baekhyun tertahan karena lidah dan bibir Chanyeol bermain di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Baekhyun menendang-nendang tubuh Chanyeol dan menjambak rambutnya, membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan amarah.

"Menjauh dariku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan bergetar, ia merasa takut namun matanya masih saja menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, memperlihatkan kebenciannya pada perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Namun bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol malah melanjutkan aksinya menghukum Baekhyun.

Menghukum Baekhyun.

Menghukum, dirinya sendiri, juga.

Karena ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun beriring dengan isak tangis.

...

...

Chanyeol lulus dan menjadi sarjana dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Ia membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun bukan pengaruh buruk, bahwa Baekhyun adalah korek yang menyulut kobaran semangat yang ada dalam dirinya.

Ayah Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, ia mengira bahwa ketidaknormalan anaknya hanya sebuah wujud akan rasa bosannya pada perempuan, hingga ia mendapati anaknya menggenggam seorang lelaki yang tidak jarang ia lihat lagi.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun, Ayah." Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat.

"Chanye – "

"Aku berjanji akan terus berbakti kepada Ayah, melakukan yang ayah mau. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku mengikat Baekhyun agar selalu berada di sisiku. Aku begitu mencintainya, Yah..."

_Aku begitu mencintainya._

_Aku begitu ingin menjaganya._

_Aku tidak ingin melihat raut kesedihan pada wajahnya._

"Aku berangkat." Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut sampai sebatas ketiaknya. Sinar matahari terlihat lebih terang saat memantul pada bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun masih diam dan tidak bergerak, hanya gerakan naik turun pada dadanya yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Chanyeol melirik ranjangnya kali ini, spreinya tidak terpasang lagi dan berakhir mengenaskan di dekat telapak kaki Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak kalah mengenaskan, selimut yang tersingkap memperlihatkan sedikit bagian paha dan betisnya. Ada noda darah di sana.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas kerjanya sembarangan dan setengah berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah," lirih Chanyeol saat ia sudah duduk menekuk lututnya di sebelah ranjang tempat Baekhyun tidur. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menjadi buktinya, ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak pantas.

"Baekhyun sayang, maafkan aku..." Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun sesekali mengecupnya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon. Baekhyun pingsan sejak semalam.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan air hangat dan merapikan temapt tidurnya, menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut yang tebal plus memeluknya dengan hangat.

...

...

Chanyeol membuka mata dan tidak mendapati adanya Baekhyun di sampingnya. Chanyeol panik bukan main, dengan segera ia bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia mendapati punggung Baekhyun di pantry dapur.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Ia memanggil Baekhyun berkali-kali dan meminta maaaf namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baekhyun! Kubilang maaf! Aku minta maaf! Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu!" teriak Chanyeol saat sudah berhasil membawa Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengungkit bahwa kau akan mati, aku tidak suka kau menyuruhku mencari orang lain. Kita sudah menikah, Baekhyun. Kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama, kan, Baekhyun!" nafas Chanyeol terengah dan Baekhyun juga merasa sesak nafas.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku merasa kau tidak menghargai perasaanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." suara Chanyeol melembut di akhir, membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air yang sudah terbendung di pelupuknya. "Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun, membawanya pada pelukan cinta milik mereka. Baekhyun masih terisak-isak dan Chanyeol mengejeknya seperti bocah lima tahun dan akhirnya Baekhyun menggigit keras dada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berteriak. Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Maafkan aku juga, Nyeol. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ey, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak saja?" tawar Chanyeol sambil memeluk perut Baekhyun ia berbicara seolah berbisik tepat di telinga lelaki itu.

"Benarkah? Aku mau anak perempuan, Nyeol, yang manis ya!" Baekhyun kelewat responsif, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol, berakhir dengan pipinya yang menjadi korban pelecehan dari bibir Chanyeol.

...

...

"Ini anak siapa, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap bingung bocah dengan kuncir dua yang bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun belum mengizinkan mereka masuk dan masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak selingkuh dan menghasilkan anak kan? apalagi sudah sebesar ini." Kali ini Baekhyun menatap suaminya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas tanpa memperdulikan anak yang tengah digenggamnya melihat adegan dewasa itu.

"Ini anak kita, sayangku!" setelah kalimat Chanyeol yang ini keluar, Baekhyun sempat membelalak dan langsung saja membawa bocah cantik tadi dalam gendongannya. Meninggalakn Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Kalau sudah begini Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga, ia mendapati bocah kecil itu duduk di sofa dan Baekhyun berjongkok di depannya.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" Baekhyun menatap bocah kecil ini dengan senyum lebarnya, tentu saja membuat bocah di hadapannya ikut tersenyum

"caelin.."

"Aerin?

"Namanya Jaerin, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membenarkan jawaban Jaerin. Anak itu masih tiga tahun dan masih cadel.

"Waah, bagaimana kalau kupanggil kau Aeri saja. Sejak dulu aku ingin punya anak perempuan dengan nama itu. Byun Aeri. Bukankah manis, Yeol?" ucap Baekhyun berbinar-binar namun membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Byun? Kenapa bukan Park?"

Dan hari pertama Jaerin di rumah mereka dihabiskan dengan permasalahan-permasalahan kecil yang tiada habisnya.

...

...

"Appa, kenapa orang tuaku dua-duanya laki-laki? Apa aku tidak memiliki ibu?" tanya Jaerin pada suatu saat, Baekhyun meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Aeri-ya, kau boleh menganggap Appa sebagai ibumu, hmm?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut jarin dengan sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun tengah menguncir rambut jaeri sekarang.

"Appa, jangan dikuncir dua, ah. Kalau appa yang melakukan ini pasti tidak rapi, tinggi sebelah." Anak itu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ya ampun, dia ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"Oke-oke!" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan rambut Jaerin tergerai. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, berniat bertemu dengan strawberry kesukaannya dan segera melenyapkan makanan indah itu.

Setelah dicari sampai ke sudut-sudut lemari pendingin pun masih belum ditemukan, ia kesal sendiri, padahal kemarin ia baru saja belanja bersama Jaerin.

"CHANYEOL, STRAWBERRY-KU DIKEMANAKAN?" teriak Baekhyun keras sekali, sampai Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi pun kaget mendengarnya. Dasar lelaki Amazon! Chanyeolpun segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya mana kutahu, memangnya aku berani mencuri milikmu?" jawabnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

Tiba-tiba Jaerin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Sebenarnya aku yang memakan strawberrynya, Appa."

"CHANYEOOOOL! AERI MENCURI STRAWBERRY-KU!"

Sepertinya aku mempunyai dua balita sekarang, batin Chanyeol.

...

...

...

Aku kemarin udah hapus ff ini tapi aku kembaliin lagi, jadi aku mutusin buat nyelesaiin beberapa ff yang belum end dan ngehapusnya.

Aku sendiri jengkel ama author yang telat update apalagi hapus ff. Tapi maaf ya, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat aku mutusin buat ngehapus ff.

Maaf ya readers, aku sayang kalian /kecup satu-satu/

Hei, kalau mau ngobrol dan minta rekomendasi ff chanbaek mention aja ke at baekyeolable. Aku orangnya baik banget loh~ hihiiii xD


End file.
